Alice and Bella Swap!
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: What would happen if Alice and Bella were swapped? If Alice came to Forks instead of Bella? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, neither any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.  
**

**Hey people! I hope you enjoy this!  
Please review! I would like to know how my Writing sound to people around the world, not just to the people in my classroom!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope you like it!**

"Oh, Alice! I've missed you!" said Charlie as he ran up to me. I hadn't missed him that much. It had only been 10 weeks.

"I've missed you too Dad," I said, and gave him a hug.

I hated Forks. Even though I loved looking at rain, I hated the cold, the wet and the sloshy.

As we finally came home after that long, long trip, I started to unpack. I had about 6 bags with me, as I loved to shop. I went into my old room and unpacked my things. I though that after all this travelling, my hair would be a mess. I was very tired and the plane didn't offer any showers. When I got into the bathroom, I stared at myself. My normal, palish features were still the same, along with my blue eyes and black pixie like hair. Another odd thing about me was that I had visions. Not very clear though, but they told me a bit about the future. I decided to take a shower

After my shower, I went down stairs. I realised that Charlie was a terrible cook, so I had to cook it all for him.

School tomorrow. How exciting! I loved meeting new people! It was so much fun!

After dinner, I went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up. Yet another rainy day. So boring. I looked outside and saw the beautiful rain, but I was just afraid of getting in it.

After breakfast, I packed my things and left.

I reached the school, got my timetable and went off to my first class, English. As I stepped into the class, the first thing that hit me was the boy sitting alone in the middle of the classroom. No one sat near him. He was so beautiful, so perfect. Suddenly, I saw a vision.

I was sitting next to this mysterious boy. We were talking, like good old friends.

So much for a vision. There were no other seats in the class, so this would explain the quick, pointless vision. I sat next to him. I decided that I would introduce myself, "Hey, I'm Alice," I said very bubbly, "What's your name?" I asked him. But he just looked at me, "Jasper," he replied. And turned away. He really was beautiful. Even with those black eyes, he looked perfect. His voice also added to his perfection. So rhythmic and nice. But I couldn't understand why he wouldn't start a conversation with me.

"How do you do?" I asked, hoping for a reply.

But nothing. Jasper looked really angry. He was really annoying me. The hottest boy in the class was really ignorant. Only to be expected by people that gorgeous. But I did see myself with him. He must have something to do with my future.

As class ended Jasper was out of the class as soon as the bell went. I just started at him. I had Spanish now. I enjoyed learning a new language. It was something to look forward to. As I walked into the class room, the teacher introduced me into the class and told me to sit next to a girl called Jessica. She seemed like a nice girl the nicest today. She wouldn't shut up though. She kept on telling me about the school and about her friends and I we had to tak more at lunch. I didn't think that that was possible. She had already told me most about her life already. But all through Jessica's long speeches, I couldn't stop thinking about this Jasper person.

It was lunch time now. I went out to the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and looked around for a seat. I saw Jessica wave for me and I followed her. She had many different people at this one table. It was in the middle of the cafeteria. I greeted everyone kindly and bubbly, like usual. They all greeted me back. So I sat down and started eating my apple.

I looked behind me and saw Jasper. He was also sitting next to people who were also as pale as he was. They all had dark eyes. That must be his family. Jasper looked lonely though sitting alone. The other 4 were in pairs. Suddenly, I had another vision, I was sitting next to Jasper, filling in the little gap. But something was different. My skin was very pale, just like theirs, and my eyes were gold. And in the vision, so were theirs.

"Alice. Alice?" I heard Jessica's voice.

"Yeah, Jess?" I said.

"Nothing, you just seemed… out of it for a minute then," she said. I didn't like telling people about my visions. Only unless it was important to them.

The rest of the day was in a blur. No more classes with Jasper. I got home and I lunged on the couch. Charlie left a note, saying that he was down in La Push with some Billy person and that he would be home for dinner.

That night when I went to bed, I dreamt.

Jasper and I were sitting beside each other, holding hands. I loved him and he loved me. Then the dream was interrupted but a quiet noise. I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of liquid gold ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Thanks for Reviewing!  
I hope the like the next part of the story!  
Tell me what you think about it!!!!!**

"Jasper! What the hell are you doing in my room?" I almost yelled in shock. Then I covered my mouth, because Charlie was bound to have heard me. I listened in silence for a minute, and heard a snore come from the other end of the hall way, so I took a deep breath.

"Um… well, I can't explain" he said, his voice so perfect and flowy.

"There must be a reason why you are at my window, at 2:34 am!" I whispered audibly, so that he was able to here.

"I was… er… checking on you," he said. And it was then that I really noticed the change of colour to his eyes.

"Why did your eyes change colour?" I whispered deliriously, in need of some desperate sleep.

"I don't know," I said slowly.

"Why were you checking on me?"

"Geese, you love questions,"

"Oh yeah? What would you do if some random was sitting at your window still in the middle of the night?"

Silence.

"I just… needed to talk to you," he said

"OK," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Alice, I really am. I was so rude and…"

"I forgive you Jasper," I went to put my hand on his shoulder. It was ice cold, so I shuddered.

"Jasper, your ice cold," I said

"Um… It's cold out side,"

"Not really, are you sure your not suffering from hypothermia?" He laughed.

"Oh Alice, don't worry, I'm just fine,"

"OK, I trust you," I said.

We sat there in Silence together for a few minutes. Jasper broke the silence.

"Um, I better get going then," he said.

"But… how?" I said, still delirious. I thought I was dreaming. Maybe I was.

"The window," he said calmly.

"But you can't just from there!" I said.

"No," he said unsurely, "But I can climb," he said.

"OK, "and he stepped carefully out of the window.

"Bye Jasper," I said so quietly that I doubted he could here. And I fell into a deep sleep.

I got up in the morning. I checked my clock on the wall, "8:45?" I cried out loud. I ran down stairs, quickly out a piece of toast and while it cooked, I quickly got dressed, did my hair and packed my bag. I literally ran out of the house. I got in my car, an old Chevy that Charlie bought me as a welcoming gift, and sped to school. Luckily I wasn't that late. As I arrived, the Bell went, so I went straight to class. It was English again. I just wanted to see Jaspers face again.

I walked into the classroom, and je was there. The same place as before. He smiled at me, and for a moment there, I was dumbfounded. He was so perfect. But his eyes hadn't changed colour since last night. They were still a liquid gold colour.

"Hello Alice," he said as he greeted me.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Late? Why?"

"Well, since you woke me up last night, it wrecked my sleeping patterns. He laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said, with a big grin on his face. It was flawless.

"Tell me about your family?" I asked. I really was curious.

"Well, you see, me and the rest of my family are all adopted; by Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the town's best doctor. And Esme's just a home mum," he said.

"And your siblings?"

"Well, there's Rosalie, the blonde one, she's my twin. Then there's Emmett, and they're boyfriend and girlfriend. And then we have Edward and Bella, who are also boyfriend and girlfriend," he said.

"But you are all so alike!" I said, "all so pale, and so… beautiful," I said. He laughed. I loved his laugh. So perfect. Like the rest of his features.

"Not really, they are our foster parents. They just look after us really well," he said. But there was something in his voice, like he was hiding something. I would find out soon enough. I put my hand on his. As it was last night, it was ice cold. This was the same as what had happened in my vision. We were sitting by eachother, talking. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he said smiling.

"Nothing," I said, smiling.

"Something's going on, isn't it?"

"OK, I'll tell you. Sometimes I have visions of the future. And yesterday, I saw this happening. Us sitting here talking." I said.

He sat there for 5 seconds, obviously deep in thought.

"Have you seen anything else Alice?" he asked, like it was important.

"Yes, jus tone other thing,"

"What?" his tone was serious now.

"Um… well, I was sitting with you and your family," I said.

"You were?" he asked.

"Yes, and I looked more like you. I was paler and…"

"Would you like to sit with us today? I could introduce you to my family?" He asked. Changing the subject, I wondered why.

"Sure," I said. And we were silent the rest of the lesson.

In Spanish, I had to tell Jessica that I wasn't sitting with them at lunch today.  
"Why?" she asked.

"Um… Jasper asked me to sit next to him," I said.

"Jasper… Hale?"

What? Was this so hard to believe?

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just nothing," she said. She looked jealous or something.

Spanish flew by quickly, and as I walked into the Cafeteria, there he was. Sitting at the back table with the rest of his family. I grabbed my food and went to sit by them.

"Hello!" I greeted them.

"Hey, you must be Alice," said the one who I thought was Bella, "It's nice to meet you. Jaspers said so much about you," she said.

"Hey, I'm Edward," he said.

"Hey Alice! I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie," he said. But Rosalie only looked up and me and smiled, then looked away again.

"Please sit Alice," said Jasper, who smiled at me.

I felt intimidated. All of these people were so nice, and so perfect. The odd thing was that today, all of their eyes were gold. I looked so out of place.

Something was definitely bothering Jasper. Ever since I had told him about my visions. And when he cut my short when he saw me sitting with them and fitting in with them. And I definitely wasn't doing that now.

As I ate my lunch, they just sat there with their plates, not eating anything. This was another odd thing about them.

"Jasper, what's their last name?" I whispered so that so one else could hear me.

"Cullen," he said.

I saw that on the table, the one named Edward had been reading a book.

"Edward, can I see that?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he said.

As I picked it up, I flicked through the pages. As I turned past page 476, my index finger got cut by the paper.

Everything happened in a blur then.

Firstly, Jasper covered his mouth with his hands, so quickly that I didn't see them move. Suddenly, Edward and Emmett were holding Jaspers shoulders. Something was happening. Was Jasper sick?

"Jasper, are you OK?" I asked, as I put my bleeding flinger in my mouth. But he wasn't breathing. His eyes looked raged. I was scared.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked.

The whole School was facing the table now, which was not good. Jasper had closed his eyes and still wasn't breathing.

The Cafeteria was almost dead silent. Emmett and Edward were still holding him to the chair. It was like her was going to pounce on me. But… why?

"Bella, Rose, stay here with Alice. Jasper's feeling… unwell." Said Edward.

So they left. Jasper, still clasping his hands around his mouth. Edward and Emmett were supporting him. I only hoped that he was OK.

"Bella, does this happen… often?"

"Um… not usually," she said, like she was unsure.

It looked like he wanted something. Something that he couldn't have. I just couldn't work out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper left early that day, which left me thinking about him for the rest of the day. Maybe he hated the sight of blood, and that made him sick. I don't know, but it wasn't good. I asked Emmett, and he said that he would be fine tomorrow and not to worry about him. Bella said the same.

But how could I not worry about Jasper? It looked like he just had a heart attack. But I had to believe the rest of his family. They new best, they wouldn't tell me any lies. Or would they?

The rest of the day went quickly like the last one. Gym was last. I was good at gym. I thought it was fun, but since all I could think about was Jasper, I kept getting hit by shuttlecocks the whole lesson.

I wanted to see Jasper, to know that he was OK. I didn't even know his number. I would just have to wait for tomorrow.

When I got home, Charlie was there.

"Hey Al, how was your day?" he asked.

I sighed, "Fine, I guess,"

"Your not yourself today Alice, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now," I said, and I went up to my room.

When I got their, I went on my ancient computer and decided to play a game. They gave us no homework today, so that was good. I played this game called ninja, where you had to make this odd guy jump over the place and collect gold. You had to portals and go through them for the next level. I was really good at this. I was so close to finishing, but it was getting too frustrating. So I decided to stop.

I lay on my bed, trying to forget about Jasper for the moment. Why did I like him so much? We only met yesterday.

1 hour later, I remembered about dinner.

"Oh crap," I said, knowing that Charlie couldn't cook to save himself. I ran down the stairs, seeing a box of pizza on the table.

"But, wasn't cooking?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I could see you had had a hard day, and that dinner last night was so good. So I decided to take the work off of your hands today," Charlie said.

"Oh, Thanks Char… Dad," I said.

So we ate in silence, and I was glad he didn't ask any questions about what had happened today.

I went to sleep early that night, and again, I dreamt of Jasper. Yet again, I awoke at 2:34, only to see that Jasper wasn't there like last night. I sighed, and went back to sleep.

I woke up earlier today, which was good. I had a bowl of Lucky Charms for breakfast. When I finished, I washed my bowl up and left while Charlie was still sleeping.

I got to school, seeing the Cullen's and the Hale's car parked in the middle of the car park. I literally ran out of my truck.

As I walked into English, I sighed in relief. Jasper was sitting in his usual place.

"Alice," he said, welcoming me, but saying it seriously.

"Hi. Um… what happened yesterday? You were like, needing something," I said.

He bowed his head. Of course he was hiding for something. I could feel it.

"I was sick. Just momentarily. I don't get it often. The sight of blood makes me queasy," he said.

"But you were holding your breath. It was like you could… smell it," I said.

"No, of course not," he said.

"Jasper, you weren't breathing and you looked… angry," I said, worryingly.  
"I was… I can't explain,"  
"Try,"

"Later, listen," and he gestured to the teacher who asked someone in the front row a question about Shakespeare. Lucky it wasn't me. I never listen in English any more. Not since I met Jasper. We didn't talk the rest of the lesson.

"Do you want me to sit with you again?"

"If you want to, I don't mind," he said

So that lunch time, I did. They were awfully quiet today, again not eating a thing. So I broke the silence.

"Why waste the food?" I asked

They all stared at me.

"What?"

"We aren't usually hungry. We eat when we get home," said Bella.

I nodded, "But why waste the food," I asked.

They didn't answer, so I didn't press on any further. Jasper held his head in his hands.

"Jazz, are you alright?" I asked

He looked up at me and smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking about yesterday," and I couldn't blame him. He must feel terrible.

"It's alright Jasper," and I placed my arm on his cool shoulder.

"No, it's not OK! I was so close to…" but he stopped.

"To what?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

"Jasper, something's going on," I said.

"Nothings going on," Bella interceded with her perfect voice, "It was like this when you weren't here,"

I decided to stop. I ate my lunch and kept quiet. It looked like Jasper was telling Edward something. Edward nodded towards him. I looked at Bella, and she smiled at me. Something wasn't right. I could tell. I could tell that this family had some secret behind them. Whether it lay in there past, present or future. All I knew was this, Jasper wanted me to join them. Since the vision, he had been acting all funny.

After school past I went home to see Charlie dressed up for a casual occasion.

"Hey Bella, we're going to La Push,"

"But Why? To see this Billy person?"

"I already told you, you know him. He's invited us to dinner with a few more friends."

"OK, I'll go get ready," So went up stairs and put on black pants with a blue top. Casual enough I thought. So when I got downstairs, we hoped into Charlie's cruiser and head off to La Push.

On our way to La Push, there was a big green forest. It was so green. Must different to Phoenix. As we arrived there, I saw a small house with about 5 different cars lined up on the road. Geese, in such a small town, why don't the people just walk?

Outside it was drizzling slightly. As we stepped into the house, it was much warmer than outside. Too hot maybe. An old man in a wheelchair, who must have been Billy, greeted us.

"Hey Charlie!," he said, and patted him on the elbow. "Oh and this must be young Alice! My you've grown!"

"Hello Billy, how are you?"

Then this boy walked up to us. He had long hair and a big grin.

"Good thanks Alice. Hey, do you remember Jacob here? He's my son," said Billy

"No, I don't think so,"

"Hey Alice," Jacob greeted.

"Hi," I said.

"How about you two run along. Jacob, show her your friends,"

So we walked through the small house and outside where someone was cooking on the Barbeque. We walked up to two boys.

"Hey, this is Alice. Alice, this is Quil and Embry,"

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

So we talked for a while. Quil was quite funny. Then it was dinner. So we just ate sausages and potatoes. Afterwards, I was alone with Jacob.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can go for a walk," said Jacob.

"Sure, sounds like fun,"

So Jacob told Billy where we were going and we head off to his street.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"No where in particular," he said.

So we continued walking in silence in a while, until the thing on the top of my head, slipped out through my mouth.

"Do you know anything about the Cullen's? I asked. My voice had taken him by surprise, or maybe it was just the question itself. Or both.

"Um…" he started, "They are known enemies of this town," he said.

"But why? What have they done?" I asked, hopefully getting to the bottom of this mystery.

"Let's go back to the very beginning shall we. Well, in my tribe, we have our legends. One is that long ago, our ancestors had the ability to turn into wolfs. Another one, out of the many, is about the cold ones," he said, his voice sounding mysterious.

"So?" I asked.

"A group of the cold ones, also known as the blood drinkers, or as you call them, Vampires, came and visited my ancestors many, many years back. But these were different Vampires, they did not suck the blood of any humans, but they feasted on animals. Before my ancestors tried killing them, they made a truce together, one that still remains. Those Vampires were never to cross our land, or kill a human, nor change one," He was sounding mysterious again. I shuddered.

"So what does this have to do with the Cullen's?"

He didn't say anything. I let that thought sink into my brain.

The Cullen's, Vampires? No, surely not.

But it all made sense.

When I got a paper cut, Jasper turned wild. He could smell the blood. And he wanted it.

He entered my room through the window, just to check on me in the middle of the night.

They never ate.

Their skin was so pale.

That's why my vision scared Jasper. He saw me becoming a Vampire.

And their eyes changed colour.

I gasped, and Jacob then laughed.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, no… it wasn't you," I said, sounding like a little child.

"Why did you ask me then? About the Cullen's?"

"Um... because I found them… interesting," I said.

And then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice? Are you Awake?" I heard a voice say. My eyelids flickered open.

"Jacob?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You just fainted Alice," he said.

"Oh crap, for how long?"

"30 seconds," he said, holding me up in a sitting position.

"Oh, it's not that bad," I said.

"Are you cold?" he said, "I have my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine, can we go back now?" I asked

"Sure,"

So he got me up and steadied me, and we head slowly back off to his fathers place.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this,"

"Never," he promised.

As we arrived back there, most of the people had left. Only 2 more cars were parked out front, Charlie's and some other persons.

It was 12 pm and Charlie decided that he was getting tired and that we should leave. So I said good bye to Jacob and Billy and we headed home in Charlie's police cruiser.

I did not sleep well that night.

I had two dreams. In the first one, it was just like my earlier vision. I was as pale as snow and we were in the cafeteria. My eyes were black though, and Iooked angry. In my second, more prominent dream, I saw Jasper running around and killing people by sucking their blood. Hundreds of drained and mangled bodies where lying in front of me. Then he looked up at me, blood covering his face and he said, "Your next,"

That was when I screamed.

I opened my eyes, still screaming. After 2 more seconds, I stopped. How could this be? It was impossible for him to bee a… thing. No, this was all one big dream and I would get over it. So I hit myself hard on the face, but nothing had changed. I kept hitting myself.

"What the hell are you doing Alice?" said Charlie, rubbing his eyes and holding his teddy bear. "Why did you scream?" he asked, then realised that he was holding a teddy, and put it behind his back.

"I'm dreaming," I said.

"Alice, its 2:34 in the morning, get to bed!" he said, "and stop hitting yourself," he added.

So I wasn't dreaming. But, how could I not be. Maybe Jacob was telling me lies. But the clues fit Jasper and his family perfectly.

It was then, at 2:35 that I fell back to sleep and had the same, horrifying dream.

*****************************

As I stepped into English for the 4th time, I stared into Jaspers eyes again, and he smiled back. Today I was serious. I had to tell him what I was thinking. But how?

"Hey Alice," said Jasper. I shuddered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bad dream," I replied.

"Oh Alice, tell me about it," he said.

"No, because you were the bad thing," I said. He looked taken aback by this.

"How was I bad?" he asked

"You killed everyone Jasper!" I said a bit too loudly, so everyone was looking at us. But the look on his face changed from happy, to serious like mine.

"Alice, how did I kill everyone," he whispered so quietly that I could only just make it out.

I paused. I could tell him this way. Not like this.

"Please Alice?" he pleaded, "I'll go get Edward,"

"What does he have to do with the price of fish?" Jasper laughed.

"He's good at reading minds. I don't know how, he's just good at… reading people," this just got me more confused. And added to my clues. Mind reading? What else? Fortune Telling?

"Why not tell me?" Jasper asked.

"Not now," I said. So he changed the subject.

"What did you do last night? I came to visit you and you weren't home," he said.

"I went to La Push," I said. Jasper instantly straightened up.

"Why" he asked.

"Well my dad is good friends with Billy Black, so we went to his house. Nice people over there," I said.

"Black?" he said.

"Oh, they said you were enemies of them. You and your family," but Jasper kept silent. He knew where this subject was heading, and he had figured out what was on my mind. Without Edward.

"What else did they say?" he asked. Sounding oddly interested.

"They told me all about your family.

"No!" Jasper whispered angry in disbelief. "Those dogs will pay!"

"Dogs?"

"You know everything don't you?" he asked.

"I think so,"

"And that's what your dream was about?"

I hesitated. "Yes, Jasper,"

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry," he said.

This action took me by surprise.

"Sorry? Aren't you angry with me?"

"No Alice, it's not your fault. But you know our little secret; it's against the law,"

"Little? Law?"

But he was silent. He put his cold hand on my arm, not as afraid any more to show that he was a… thing. I couldn't think the word. It hurt my brain to much.

"There shall be quarrel in the cafeteria now," said Jasper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Edward can read thoughts. In fact, I think he could be listening to us right now,"

"But… how does he… do that?

"Oh… well, it's hard to explain. I will tell you later,"

"Alright," I agreed.

Well, I had figured out what I had wanted to figure out. Jasper was a Vampire; I had to be sure of this. But I had to ask his this question straightforward.

So I whispered, so silently that I could hardly hear my own voice. "Jasper, are you a Vampire?" although I already knew the answer, Jasper nodded. I shuddered, and he heard me. He put his cold hand on mine again.

There was too much in my small, incompatible mind. Too much information for a human. I shuddered at that word too. But I still needed to learn more, even though I was breaching my learning limits.

"Tell me more after school," I said.

"Yes," he replied. And that was the first lesson we listened in English.

Spanish was a blur. Too much on my mind. Luckily the teacher didn't ask me any questions while we were day dreaming.

Lunch. This was the time that I had been dreading all day. But the same as usual, I got my lunch and sat with the Cullen's and the Hale's. I knew that they were aware of what was going on. I could feel their tenseness. They were still and not moving, each of them staring at Jasper. I sat their quietly. It was also like they were talking, but I couldn't here anything. Their mouths moved quickly and the speech was so low that nothing was audible. Well, at least not to me.

So I decided to look at the sky. Raining of course. But what would happen if it were sunny, I wondered. Would they come to school, or would they melt and burn. I giggled softly, but they all heard me and looked at me, questioning my sanity.

"Nothing," I said, smiling. So they returned to their quiet talk. Near the end, I could make a tiny bit out.

"We have to turn her," said Bella, "Or the Volturi will kill her if we don't do it soon," she added.

"No, Bella, we can't do that. Ripping her human life away like that. Maybe she doesn't want to,"

They were going to rip away my humanity. I shuddered. If it was to be with Jasper though, I would accept. And after that remark, I interceded.

"You're going to transform me into a Vampire?" I asked, getting the question of my tongue. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jasper laughed.

"Probably no," he said.

"But how will I be with you forever, Jasper? Just how?"

I saw that his decision was troubled. "Why not Jasper? Why?"

"Let's talk about this later," he said. Rosalie scowled at me. What was wrong with her? And while on this subject, what was wrong with me? I wanted to be a Vampire, only for my own selfish reasons on keeping my love with me forever. Maybe he didn't want that. It would all be discussed 'later' though. The rest of lunch was quiet at the table, with the only sound of me eating noisily for some reason. When the bell went for biology, my only class with Edward, they all left quickly, all but Jasper, who wanted to escort me to class.

On our way there we held hands, my warm one in his cold one. But I felt whole and unusually calm. As I went into my biology classroom, it felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. Panic fell over me; it was a very odd feeling. I sat next to Edward, but this didn't bother me too much. He was quiet, as usual, only saying hi to me when I sat down. I decided that today, we would talk.

"Hey Edward," I said, as cheerful as possible.

"Hi Alice," he said back.

"I was just wondering, Jasper said that you can read minds. Is this true?" I said and he stiffened.

"Yes, it's true," he replied.

Again, I saw another vision of my future.

I was lying on a table, with blood running down my neck. It looked as if I was screaming. I looked terrible.

But almost as soon as it had started, it had ended.

"Oh dear," he asked.

"What…. Oh those. No, I get visions all the time, nothing to worry about,"

"Nothing to worry about?" he whispered softly, "Geese Alice, your just saw yourself turning into one of us," he said. This took me by surprise. This must have meant that Jasper was umming and arr-ing about this. But I thought I wanted it. To be with my love forever. What could be better?

I didn't even know about Vampires, so why did I want to be one? Why was I seeing myself as one?

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

As the day ended, I walked up to my truck and Jasper was there waiting for me.

"Do you mind if we have our private conversation at your house? Maybe you could show me to Charlie," he said.

"Yes, that would be great," I replied. So we drove home in silence. When I got back, Charlie was still fishing wrote on a note that I needn't cook dinner because he was coming home with pizza. Again. I was getting sick of pizza.

Jasper and I walked into the lounge room and sat down.

"So," he said, "We really need to talk,"

"I know," I replied.

"You don't seem worried. For goodness sake, a vampire is in your house and you just sit their talking to it," he said, I laughed, and he followed the gesture.

"Tell me about you, about Vampires," I asked.

"Well, as you sort of know… you know… our diet," he said.

I nodded.

"Well my family, we are different. We don't hunt the humans, only animals," I nodded again.

"And the eyes?" I asked.

"When we are thirsty," I shuddered at the word, "Our eyes are black. When we have just hunted a human, they are red," he said.

"And when you hunt animals, they are gold,"

"Yes."

"Tell me about how you become a Vampire," I said.

"Well," he hesitated, like he was planning on what he would say. "Well, when a human gets bitten by one of us, our venom runs through their body, transforming it," he said. "The process is extremely painful and you want to die the whole time,"

"Um… how long does it go for?"

"2-3 days,"

There was a minute of silence.

"You've seen your self become one haven't you, Alice?" he asked.

I nodded, "Three times now. In a dream, the one I told you and the one I had in Biology." I said.

"What happened in Biology?" he asked.

"I saw myself screaming in pain with blood on my throat. Edward recognised it better than I did,"

"Edward saw this?"

'"He was there when it happened," I said. "What else can you do?" I added, changing the subject.

"Well, we have immortal strength and speed. We also don't need to breath or sleep," he said,

"No breathing?"

"We prefer to breathe, so we can smell everything, but since I'm near you, I don't want to harm you,"

"Oh," was all I said.

"Alice, I just want to try one thing," and he reached forward to my face and pressed his mouth to mine. I could tell that he wasn't breathing. It must be very difficult for him. I kissed him back, the cold of his face felt so good.

Just then, Jasper pulled away.

"Charlie," he whispered quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!!**

**Thanks for Reviewing! You've all kept me going!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!!**

**OK, so when we reach 15 Reviews, I'll post the next chapter!!**

**Have fun!**

As Charlie's car drove up the drive way, I panicked.

"Jasper," I whispered, "What do we do?" I asked.

"Stand beside each other and wait," he suggested.

I nodded back towards him. We looked at each other, and then straight back towards the white door. I heard the keys entering the door. And then suddenly, Jasper and I we facing my father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Charlie, almost yelling. I felt strangely calm when I was around Jasper.

"He's from school Dad," I said.

"You're the Hale boy. Carlisle's son, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Jasper said.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" he asked, softly, and I wondered if Jasper was making him calm too. I wondered how though.

"He's a friend Dad. I invited him over," I defended.

"No, he must leave now," he said.

"Oh please Dad! It would make me most grateful if you would do such a thing for me!" I said.

"Stop sounding like Shakespeare, Alice, it isn't going to work to soon," he said. Did I really sound like Shakespeare? That wasn't my goal. Must have been those 15 minutes that I actually listened in English.

"Why Charlie? Why can't I just have a life of my own?" I asked, still remaining calm for some reason. If Jasper was here, I would have run away by now.

"No, Alice, he must go now," said Charlie, "And don't you go calling me Charlie!" he added.

"Well, actually, I must head off soon," Jasper said, "I'm very sorry about this Mr Swan," and surprisingly, he kissed me quickly, and left the house. I suddenly felt very angry, and I could see that Charlie did too.

"YOU DO NOT INVITE OTHER MEN INTO THIS HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ALICE MARIE SWAN?" he yelled. Whenever he called me by my full name that meant trouble.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't…" but he cut me off, angry rising in his face. I could see it. His face was almost purple.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW ALICE!" he yelled, "I am very, VERY disappointed in you," he added.

So I went up the stairs, almost ran. He was treating me like a tiny child. Only infants got sent to their room when naughty. He must have been extremely angry for it to result like this.

For the first time since my visions, I actually wished I was a vampire, like my Jasper.

First of all, I could run from this place. In this mood, Charlie would never care about where I went.

Secondly, I would be with my Jasper for ever. He would never be in pain when around me any more, and Charlie wouldn't be able to stop us.

I decided to skip dinner. I wasn't hungry. I yelled Goodnight when I was about to go to bed, but instead of sleeping, I leaned across my window still, awaiting when he would arrive, or if he would arrive. But I could see it, Jasper in my room tonight. As I saw the light turn out from under my door, I waited another 3 minutes until I heard Charlie snore.

Just then Jasper entered my room. I sighed with relief. He ran over to me at an inhuman speed.

"Oh Jasper!" I said, to him and hugged him. His eyes were gold, even brighter then the last time I saw him.

"Hello Alice," he said, and hugged me softly back, without breathing.

"Charlie's very angry with me," I said.

"I know, I could feel it," Jasper said.

"Feel it?"

"Would you like to know why you were so calm before?" he asked

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, you know how Edward reads peoples minds? Well I can sort of manipulate people's emotions," he said calmly.

"Oh, but why is that?" he asked.

"Well, Carlisle thinks that when we got changed, something from our human life became more prominent in this life. Like I was good at making people calm and Edward was a good mind reader," he said, "I have my suspicions about you though," he added.

"You're going to… turn me into a…" but I couldn't say it.

"Well, I never said that," he said.

"But I've seen it, Jasper," I whispered, "I've seen my self as one of you for ages now. It's like you want me to join you," I said.

"Alice, of course I want to be with you forever. But what about Charlie?" he asked.

"You saw how he treated me! He wouldn't care if I was gone,"

"Yes he would, he would be most upset,"

"But I want to be with you forever, not Charlie," I said.

"I know that but…" he started, "It's dangerous, for you and Charlie," he said.

"I don't care about Charlie, Jasper, I want to be with you forever!" I said, maybe a bit too loudly. I hope Charlie didn't hear.

"He is still asleep," said Jasper.

"I guess, being a Vampire and all, you have good senses," I said.

"Yes, very good," he said. I sighed. "What Alice? Are you OK? You look very tired,"

"I'm fine. Don't you ever sleep?" I asked, "You know, like in Myths?" Jasper looked like he would have burst into laughter if we weren't sharing the house with a sleeping person.

"No," He giggled, "I don't sleep," he said.

"Oh," and I sighed again.

"Alice, I know you want to be one of us, and so do I but…" I cut him off.

"You want me to join you?" I said, astounded.

But he didn't answer me. He only looked down. I went to sit on his lap. I could tell that he was trying hard not to breathe too much, because if he did, I may not be here much longer.

"Jasper, answer me," I reminded him.

"Alice, I do want to be together forever, but…" he paused, "I don't want to rip your human life away form you," he confessed.

"Don't worry Jasper, I wouldn't miss anything!" I said, trying to convince him. It didn't work.

"You may say that now," he said, "But you would regret it later,"

"But I wouldn't Jasper,"

"Let me tell you something. Would you like a scary story?"

"Um… OK," I said.

"New born Vampires, freshly changed Vampires are bloodthirsty and crazy. You want to be like that?"

I gulped.

"It wasn't much of a story," I said.

"Answer me," he said, smiling.

"Not particularly," I said.

"But that feeling would go away, after 1 year," he said. His voice making me scared.

"I'm ready Jasper,"

"No, you're not," he said.

"Jasper, please?" I said

"Not yet,"

"Why?"

"I've already told you this,"

"I want to be with you forever Jasper! Don't you want that?" I said.

"Yes, I really want that too. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you Alice," he said.

"Well, keep me," I said.

"I can't just take you away,"

"Bite me,"

"No, I'd probably end up killing you. Let Carlisle do it later" he said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I was raised differently to how the others were. I was raised like all Vampires are told to be," I shudder at the thought of seeing my Jasper killing poor innocent humans.

"Well, let Carlisle do it then," I said, trying to change the subject back to where it was before. "Can I meet your family tomorrow?" I asked, since it was a Saturday and there was nothing to do.

"Sure, just don't go asking everyone if you can become a Vampire, please," he said and smiled afterward. I giggled. I loved Jasper, with all of my heart. I never wanted to lose him. So I leaned forward and kissed him. His cold lips pressed onto mine, and I moulded mine around his.

"Please stay the night, Jasper," I said.

"Yes, anything for you, Alice," he said and I smiled back up at him. He held me comfortably in his arms. I needed sleep so bad, and I hope he didn't mind me sleeping on him.

"Goodnight, my Jasper," I whispered softly.

"Goodnight, my Alice," he whispered back. And then as I closed my eyes, I fell straight to sleep, and had yet another dream.

This one was different to the others though.

In this one, the sky was a dark purply colour. I could tell that it was night time because the moon was out and very clear and there was no sign of the sun, nor any clouds. The stars were also out, making the scene look beautiful. Suddenly, a mirror appeared. I walked up to the mirror, but instead of moving slowly, as soon as I thought of moving to the mirror I was there. But as I looked upon the mirror I gasped in shock. The person in the mirror was a stranger. So beautiful, but the most dominant feature of the girl was here bright, crimson eyes. I cringed, but the girl in the mirror did too. She followed my every move. I looked down at my hands, and so did the girl in the mirror. My hands looked just the same as they did in the mirror. I looked back up and started into this girl's eyes. Then suddenly, Jasper was by my side.

"Hey Alice," he said, "How do you like the new you?" he asked.

But I screamed. And that was when I woke up.

"Alice?" called Jasper calmly, sending calm down me so I felt better. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bad dream, I'm fine," I said.

"Charlie is awake. He's running here. I must hide," and so he ran into my closet.

Suddenly, my door opened as soon as the closet door shut.

"Alice!" Charlie yelled, "Are you alright? I heard you scream," he said.

"Just a really bad dream. I'm over it now though," I said.

"That's good," he said, and then he yawned. "Oh, it's so early, Alice. Get back to bed," he said. And then left my room.

As soon as I heard him snore again, which was 30 seconds after he had left the room, I started calling.

"Jasper?" I said.

"I'm right here," he said, and hopped out of the closet.

"I love you Jasper," I said

"I love you too Alice. But will you tell me, what was that dream about? If you don't tell me, I'll get Edward?" he said teasingly. I knew he wouldn't do that though, but why not tell him. He smiled, and I forgot to breathe for awhile.

"Well, there was this mirror and…" he stopped me.

"And you were one of us again," he said.

"Yes," and I looked down and nodded. He looked back at me.

"Alice, if you don't want to I won't…" but I cut him off.

"But I do Jasper! I really want this. And besides, it would all be over in one year!" I said. But Jasper shook his head.

"You don't get it," he said. "It never goes away Alice, it will be with you forever and ever. But the worst part is the 1 year," he said, and I nodded.

"Oh," was all I said.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he said.

"No, I'm fine Jasper," I replied.

"Go back to sleep Alice," he said, "We have a big day planned tomorrow if you are going to visit my family. In fact, I better go tell them now, so that they will be ready," he said.

"No! Don't go!" I said.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes," he said. Then he kissed me again. But it was not how I had ever imagined it. He was too soft. I kissed him back, and then he pulled away and said, "Goodnight, Alice. I'll be back soon," he said. Then kissed my forehead and jumped out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for Reviewing!!!**

**Sorry I took so long! I didn't have access to the internet for a while!**

**Sorry!**

**But know, I have the next chapter!**

**So Review!**

**I've started the one after this, and it should be here soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

By the time that Jasper had come back, I was asleep. I know this because he had left a note on my pillow saying

"Dear my loveliest, Alice

I came back here and found you fast asleep. I waited for a few hours and then decided to go and hunt. You know.

I'll pick you up at your house in the morning at 10:00 pm.

Love, Jasper,"

I looked at the clock. It was 8:07, so I had about 2 hours. I first went to have a shower. I procrastinated as much as possible, so I could see Jasper quicker. After that I brushed my hair and placed it into its normal, spiky position. Then I slowly went downstairs where Charlie had left yet another note saying that he was fishing with Harry and that he wanted me to cook dinner. I had told him that I was just staying at our house for the day, so I hope nothing would happen that would cause him to come back here.

So I ate my breakfast, Lucky Charms, and sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV. It was 9:23 now, so I still had a while to go. I decided that I would turn it on and watch some news.

"Mondays Weather will bring unexpected sun for Forks," said the weather presenter. Sun, wow, I thought, but I changed the channel because I was bored.

"In Port Angeles, mysterious killings have been going on. Yet, no one knows anything and the Police can't find any evidence. Who ever is doing this is trained and professional. My advice is to stick clear of Port Angeles until Police have solved this mystery," well this was no good. Just horrible.

Jasper showed up 10 minutes early.  
"I see Charlie isn't here," he said, and then looked up at me and smiled.

"No, he isn't," and I returned the gesture.

"Looking forward to meeting the family today, Alice?" he asked me, and he smiled again. It took me a while to find my tongue.

"Yes! It should be great!" I said, and then he laughed at me. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You looking forward o meeting a family of Vampire," he said, and then smiled…. Again.

"Well, yes, it should be a good experience," I said, and smiled back up to him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said. And so we walked out of the house and into the black Mercedes.

"Whose car is this?"

"Carlisle," he replied. "Edward went to the shops in his little Volvo, so we couldn't use that," he said.

"The shops? Why?"

"To get you something to eat at our house. of course," he said.

"But I just ate," I said.

"I asked them not to bother, but they insisted on it," he said, "They want to be welcoming," he added.

"Well, they are doing a good job of it," I said. Then when we hit the highway, Jasper sped up.

"Jasper, slow down!" I said, "You're going to kill me!" I said.

"No, I won't! What the thought!" he said, jokingly.

"But it's so fast!"

"It's alright, Alice. We're fine," he said.

"OK," I agreed.

So the rest of the trip was full of silence. I had wanted to talk more, but I didn't know what to talk about.

As we arrived at the house, I saw how wonderful and large it was. The trees around the place looked nice. I could only imagine it in autumn. The sound from the creek running by was lovely.

"It's so…" I struggled to find the word. "Big!" I ended up saying.

"Yeah, its home," he replied, and smiled

Of course, this place could do with a redecoration. It just needed a new touch. But new touch or not, it was magnificent. The most beautiful house I had seen in my life.

"Wow," was all I could say. It really was something.

Jasper led me up the porch steps, holding my hand.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I'm probably the most dangerous of the family. You have nothing to worry about," he said, and smiled back.

"Why you?" I asked. "And that's not why I'm scared," I added.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, avoiding my earlier question.

"I'm afraid they won't like me. You know, Rose seems like she hates me," I said. And then Jasper laughed.

"She doesn't hate you, Alice," he started, then laughed again, "She's jealous of you," he said, but then his face turned serious.

"But…." I struggled to find the words, "Jealous…. Me?"

"I'll explain later," he said, "They're waiting for us," he said, then gestured to the door. He opened it and I saw inside the magnificent house.

It was quite disappointing really. It was slightly dull. From the look of it on the outside, it looked like the inside would be perfect. But no. It still looked marvellous, but just like the outside, it was missing that touch. The beautiful polished wooden floors were beautiful, and so were the pictures on the walls. The grand piano made the large room complete. It was like the whole ground floor was just one large room. I saw the stair case, and it led up to 3 floors. Over all, it was a wonderful house.

"It's so…. Nice," I said. Then Jasper nodded. Suddenly, Bella was in front of me, and Edward was standing on the top of the stairs.

"Hey Alice!" she said, cheerfully. "How are you?" she asked, and then gave me a hug. She then backed away quickly.

"I'm great, Bella! How are you?" I asked her, her eyes were black, and from what I could see, so were Edward's.

"Great," said Bella.

"OK, now Alice," said Jasper, he seemed a bit nervous, "Let's go see my parents," he suggested.

"Alright," I said. And followed him to the kitchen upstairs where Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were cooking for me.

"Hey Alice," said Esme, "We're baking you a cake, she said. "Chocolate surprise," she said, like she was a chief.

"Thank you, very much. All of you. But you really didn't need to," I said, and blushed. I smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, we enjoyed making a cake for you!" said Esme. Then Carlisle came through the door.

"Hey Alice," he said. He really was a gorgeous doctor.

"Hello," I said, and smiled.

"I'm Carlisle," he said, and put his hand out. I shook it. It was cold, just like the rest of theirs.

I looked around the kitchen. Even though they didn't use it, it looked like it was looked after very well. I just thought that it needed a touch of something. I don't know, maybe… a feature wall.

"You know, I agree, Alice," said Edward, who was suddenly beside me. "This room does need a feature wall," he said, answering my thought, which I thought was a bit spooky.

"Yes, I agree," said Esme, "This house really could do with a make over," she added. Carlisle nodded.

"Great idea," said Jasper. And he smiled at me.

"Yeah, this house could do with something else," said Emmett.

"Then how about we start today!" said Esme, "It would be fun!" she said.

"And Alice has some great ideas, Esme," said Edward, who smiled up at me. It was this breathtaking crooked smile. No wonder Bella fell in love with him. He was perfect for her. I smiled back.

"You do, Alice? I've been meaning to redecorate this place for ages! But all my ideas get rejected by this lot!" and she pointed at her family, and they laughed.

"Yeah, I have a few ideas," I said.

"Share them with us!" said Esme.

"Well, to match the cream walls in this room, maybe we could have a dark green feature wall right on that wall," Esme nodded, "Maybe some flowers around the place, a new paint job," I suggested.

"You know, Alice, that's a great idea," said Esme, "Oh! And outside we should do some more gardening. That would wonderful!" said Esme, clapping her hands together with excitement. It really looked as if she needed some female encouragement around here. "Let's start now!" she said.

"Yay!" I said, and danced closer to Esme. "But, how shall we start?" I asked.

"Well, I'll send Carlisle down to get some things, like the paint, and maybe later we can go get flowers," she suggested.

"Sounds great!" I said, excitedly.

It only took Carlisle 10 minutes to get the supplies here and in the meanwhile, I had some of the cake. It really was the best chocolate cake I had ever eaten. When he did come back, I saw them all get to work. In 1 minute, the feature wall was painted, all but one square.

"Here, Alice," said Jasper, "Here's your square," he said and smiled. I laughed. It was this 1 metre squared. So I picked up the paint brush and painted in my bit of the house. This took about 5 minutes and compared to their painting, mine looked really bad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said. I was never really good at art.

"Oh don't be sorry!" said Esme, "It looks great!" she said.

We moved outside, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I. The rest were inside, doing what they wanted to do. Carlisle re-painted the whole house a clear shade of white. It matched his skin tone perfectly. Esme prepared the Garden bed, and Jasper and I just sat here and watched them. They were moving very fast, and I could hardly see what they were doing. I wished I was one of them. Suddenly, I saw Edward's face staring at me from the top window. Oops! He had heard me.

_Um… Hi Edward,_I thought.

He shook his head and smiled at me.

_You see, I want to be with Jasper for ever, _I thought again.

He just nodded back and then walked away.  
By the time we had finished our 'conversation', the house was painted perfectly. Jasper and left for 1 minute to polish the windows, and the Garden was looking perfect. The soil was so rich too, plants would grow well here.

So then, Carlisle set off for plants. This was more farther away, and would take more time. So Jasper showed me his room.

We walked up the winding stares and up to the 3rd floor. This floor looked homier. On the second door to the left, Jasper led me into the room. It was painted a dark sea blue. It had many books and movies piled up extremely neatly. I looked closer and saw that everything there was in alphabetical order.

"You must have a lot of time on your hands," I said, gesturing to the bookshelf.

"What else is there to do?" he asked, rhetorically. "We have so much time on our hands," he added.

"How long have you been… you know… a vampire?" I asked, slowly.

"A while, Alice, a long time," he said.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"The south side. Now let me tell you Alice, I was raised as a vampire differently to what my family were. We fed on humans, Alice. One of the reasons why it is so hard for me to be with you," he said.

"One of?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I said I could change people's emotions?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said

"Well, when I also feel the emotions around me. So when one is angry, I feel there anger and replace it with calm. Or when one is sad, I can replace it with calmness, and I end up being sad," he said.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him.

"Very. Because I am with you, and you are a joy to the world, Alice. You mean everything to me,"

"Oh Jasper," I said, and I gave him a hug. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. His cold lips against my warm ones. Just then, Jasper leaned back.

"Carlisles back now. Let's go down stairs," he said. And so I got up. "Would you like a ride down?" he added.

"Sure," I said, unsurely. So he put me on his back, and ran. It was like nothing I've ever felt. The wind against my face, and the walls flying past me. Suddenly, after about 3 seconds, we were outside the house.

"Wow!" was all I could say as he lifted me back down.

"You enjoyed that?" he asked.

"It was the best thing ever!" I said, and gave him a big hug. Then I looked down and most of the flowers were already in the ground. They looked beautiful. They must have spent so much money today.

"Hey Alice!" said Esme. "I have left some more flowers inside for you to put up around the house," said Esme.

"Yay!" I said, and Jasper held my hand and we walked inside the big house. On the ground were some beautiful roses and other arrangements. These must have been even more money than the ones outside were. They looked so beautiful. And the smell!

"Well, lets get started then," said Jasper, and he handed me a rose.

"Ouch," I said, as the rose's thorn pricked me.

**OOOH! Cliff hanger!!!**

**Keep in tune for the next chapter of… ALICE AND BELLA SWAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all SOO much for reviewing!!!**

**You have all inspired me to write more! Without you guys, there would be no story!**

**Enjoy the next chapter of… Alice and Bella Swap!!!**

Everything was in a blur then.

Suddenly, Jasper moved to the other side of the room. Carlisle came in quickly and saw what had happened. Jasper was staring at me with bloodthirsty eyes.

"No!" I screamed. Not now! Why can't someone just change me before something bad happens? Like right now!

Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were suddenly on Edward. I knew that my scared emotion was not going to help him. So I calmed down, and thought of happy things. But it wasn't working. Bella and Rosalie were retraining him now.

"No, Jasper," said Carlisle, calmly, obviously trying the same tactic that I was.

"No Bro, not cool," said Emmett, being silly. Esme stood by me.

"Don't worry, Alice. They've got him," she said. But I was worrying. My love just wanted to kill me. We couldn't' love like this at all. I had to become a Vampire soon, or I may end up like fresh meat.

Eventually, they got Jasper out side and into fresh air. I could hear him screaming, "NO!!! WHY ME?!" and a tear fell down my eye.

"Jasper," I whispered quietly to myself, though I knew Esme would have heard me.

"Here, Alice, lets get a band-aid," and she led me into the kitchen and handed me a box of them. It was obvious that she was struggling herself. So I put a small one on and waited there.

"Jasper will be fine," she eventually said, and then smiled at me, "Don't worry," she added.

"I know but… wouldn't this all be simpler if I was a… one of you?" I said.

"Well, I think it would be, yes. But it's Jasper's decision. He could get Carlisle to do it… but it's only if you want," she said.

I looked down at my watch.

"6:30?! CHARLIE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed.

"Oh darn, here, I'll take you home," she said, then led me to the front door and then we headed for the truck.

It was 6:45 when we got home, and Charlie was ropeable. But he made it seem like he was calm. If Jasper was here, this conversation would be a lot easier.

"Hello, Alice," he started, "Would you kindly explain where you have been and why there is no dinner?" he asked, anger clearly showing now.

"I can make spaghetti? That's quick and ea…" but he cut me off.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, ALICE MARIA SWAN??" he yelled. A tear formed in my eye.

"To a friend's house," I said.

"Whose house?" he asked, calmer when I said friends.

"Bella's dad. Yeah, we're great friends," I said.

"Which Bella? Better not be Isabella Cullen!" he said, getting angrier.

"Yes," I simply said.

"I want you to stop hanging around with these people Alice!" he said, "They are not good for you!" he said. But now he made me angry, and that didn't happen very often, and he knew that.

"So you're saying that Jasper is too perfect for me, eh?" I said.

"No, not like that…" but I cut him off this time.

"So why can't I love him Dad? What's wrong?! We're just good friends now Dad. And the family is so nice!" I said, getting over being angry and thinking about Jasper.

"You're too young, Alice," he said.

"For what?" I said.

"A boyfriend," he replied.

"I am not! I'm 19 in 1 month! I am an Adult, Dad! I can do anything I want. So why can't I have a relationship with a friend?" but he didn't answer.

"Just make dinner and go to bed," he said, simply stumped for words.

So I walked off, made spaghetti, ate a little bit and went straight back to bed. As I walked in there, Jasper was sitting on my bed. Tears of joy well from my eyes.

"Oh Jasper!" I whispered.

"Alice! I'm so sorry about earlier. I can never tell you in full how sorry I am," he said.

"Don't worry, Jazz. You weren't going to hurt me. I would have seen if I was going to die," I replied.

"Probably, but still, I was so close too…" but he stopped and sighed.

"Jasper," I said after a long silence between the two of us, "I was thinking. Wouldn't it be easier if… Carlisle changed me… now?" I asked.

Jasper just looked at me, "Carlisle? Now?" he asked.

"Well, not right this minute, but soon. It would be easier for you Jasper. I think I'm ready," I said confidently.

"It would be easier but… I don't want you to waste your human life," he said.

"But I'm not wasting anything! I lived most of my life. I only want to be with you," I said.

"I only want you to be happy. But I don't want to just take you. It seems so… rude," he said.

"But it isn't rude be because I am happy and I belong to you!" I said.

"It's just, you may miss something that you will realise you want when you are a Vampire," he said and I looked at him.

"I want to be with you Jasper. And after that 1st year, all will be back to normal. The only thing we will live without is the fact that you won't want to kill me all the time," I said, and we both giggled softly.

"I don't want to kill you, Alice. It's just so hard," he said, many emotions running through his face.

"I understand, Jasper."

"No you don't," he said.

"Why can't I join you? We would be together forever without any complications!" I said, hopefully turning him.

"What about Charlie?" he asked, obviously not turned. I changed my mood to longing.

"He hates me, and besides, I could just tell him I'm going on a holiday with you and your family, and just tell him that I died," I suggested. "Maybe after a year I could go and meat him!" I added.

"That would be too dangerous. You would look too different and he would learn about our secret, which is not good," he said.

"But I know your secret," I said.

"I'm breaking the law," he said.

"Just change me then, Jasper! No laws broken!" I was literally begging.

"Not now," he said.

"But why? Can it be soon? Please, with cherries on top?" I said.

"Cherries?" he asked. I laughed.

"_Human_ joke," I said, and laughed again.

"It would be painful, Alice. And I don't want to see you in pain," he said.

"But then after the pain I would be happy and I would be with you, forever," I said, and then smiled.

"Oh Alice," he said. "Go to sleep and dream good dreams. I am here and will calm you down to give you the good dreams. Now sleep my love, and I will be thinking about this matter all night," he said.

"Night Jazz," I said, and hugged him and lay down and slept.

Jasper was right. I did have a god dream tonight. I was with him, and we were both vampires. I was beautiful, so perfect with pale white skin. My eyes were gold and we were sitting under a tree in their front yard. It looked so perfect.

Then I woke up at about 4:00am and Jasper was still there.

"Jasper!" I said.

"Alice, you're up," he said,

"Yep! It's Sunday, isn't it?" I asked, tiredly.

"Yes, what would you like to do today?" he asked. But I just stared at him. I think he got the gist of what I wanted to do today, more like what I would like to happen to me today.

"You know, I was thinking last night…" but I cut him off.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him, and laughed.

"More human jokes?"

"Yep!" I said.

"So, I was thinking about… you know, you becoming one of us," he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"And I think that we should wait a few years. You know, to make sure you haven't missed anything," he said.

I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Jasper, I want Carlisle to do it now! Today! I am ready!" I said. But he wasn't buying it.

He shook his head. "No Alice, I want to be with you forever too!"

"But at this moment in time, you're fighting killing me?" I asked. Jasper sighed.

"Alice, I love you," he changed the subject.

"Jasper?" I reminded him of my earlier question.

"Yes, Alice. It's very hard for me," he said.

"Well, the sooner the better then! Today." I tried to conclude.

"Oh, Alice. I see you have good intentions. But I don't want to tear your human life away from you!"

"You say that like being a vampire is a bad thing," I said.

"It has its ups and downs," he said.

"What's the worst part?" I asked. What a stupid question.

"The thirst Alice. It never goes away and is always there in the back of your throat. It is worst when you haven't eaten anything in a while. And as a Newborn, their instincts are ruled by the thirst," he said. I gulped.

"I'm ready, Jasper. I can handle one year! You would be there to support me, and handle me. I would be the best and most well behaved Newborn Vampire ever!" and I laughed and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, but replied seriously.

"It may not be like that. I will be able to keep you calm, and to try and teach you, but I don't know," he said.

"I have visions, remember?" and I pointed to my head.

"So you see yourself as a newborn Vampire, with red eyes and wearing a shirt saying 'Free Hugs' on it do you?" he asked. I laughed, and found it hard not to lose control of myself. Luckily, Jasper helped calm me.

"Well, not with the top on," I said, and snuggled into his chest.

"Not with the top on," he muttered to himself and then he laughed softly.

"So can we do it today, Jazz? I'm ready!"

"What about school? How do you plan on getting out of that?" he asked.

"Same way as with Charlie, I'm on a holiday with you in some odd land. Then I get sick somehow," I explained.

"But then they will think that I killed you. I would become a suspect." He said.

"Fine then, I'll go on some holiday, and the Cullen's will leave somewhere too, one week after me. Then you'll call up Charlie using some odd accent voice thing, and tell him that the plane I was on crashed and I died." I said.

"Good idea. But, that means that you'll have to start packing soon. You could leave tomorrow. Or you could say that you are going back to visit Renee, then 'die' on the plane," he suggested.

"Good idea. Charlie would take that better. And I'll just stay at your house for a while, hiding. Then later you can leave too," I added.

"Good idea." said Jasper. "I like your style," he added. I blushed. "You know, that will be something I will miss," he said.

"What?"

"The way you always blush when embarrassed." He said. I smiled.

"Oh, I love you Jazz," I said.

"I love you too, Alice,"

Then we kissed.

When Jasper left, I went downstairs and saw Charlie, who was eating toast with ham on it. I hated ham. It was yucky and the texture was just wrong. I was also a vegetarian, so I had only tried ham 5 years ago. I don't know why people ate that gross thing.

"Morning, Alice," said Charlie, still frustrated from last night.

"Dad, do you mind if I go see Renee for a few weeks? She is probably missing me to death." I said.

"You'll miss school, you can't go," darn, I didn't think about that.

"I'll catch up," I said.

"It's almost graduation, Alice,"

"I'm ready. I can study at Renee's. We won't be learning anything new," I said.

"I guess you can go then. But only for one week. I'll be missing you too much, Alice." He said.

"Can I go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess. I can pay for it if you like,' he said.

"Nah, I have my own money. I'll be fine," I said, I didn't want him to waste any money on me if I weren't going to be using it. So after that, I went upstairs to pack. Once all done, I went down to see Charlie again.

"Dad, can I go and visit the Cullen's today?" I asked. I hope they didn't mind me coming without an invite.

"Fine," he said, and sighed.

So I walked out side. It was raining, of course, a typical day for Forks. I walked into my Truck, and on the opposite seat, I saw Jasper.

"Oh my gosh! You frightened me!" I said.

"Sorry. Um, I heard you were coming to my place again today?" he asked politely.

"Only if it's OK with you," I asked.

"Sure it is, Alice. You're always welcome." And then I drove off.

It was quite funny, Jasper throwing directions at me. He was better than Charlie, he was like, "Turn left, no your other left…. Right I mean…. No it was left," and then we would get lost. When we arrived there, it looked 10 times better than it did before. All of the gardening done, the paint job finished. It was almost perfect. When we stepped inside, all of the flowers were up already. It looked so good. One of the first things that I noticed was that Edward was playing on the piano. He was a very good player. Perfect. Bella was sitting beside him, watching his fingers run over the keys. Then suddenly, without warning, Edward stopped.

"Oh no, Jasper! You can't have done that!" he said, replying to Jaspers thoughts. Bella said something very quietly, so low that I couldn't hear. Edward muttered something back to her.

"Well, she wanted it," Jasper said.

"Fine, do what you want. Just imagine Rosalie, she's never going to forgive you now." said Edward smartly, and he started playing again.

"What's with Rose?" I asked.

"She's Jealous of you, Alice. She wants to be a human herself. And when you just throw it away like that, she thinks it's a waste," said Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, Alice. We must be together. I've been waiting for you for many years. Centuries even," he said.

"Wow," I said. Suddenly Carlisle was down here.

"Oh Hello, what a pleasant surprise," he said.

"We have an idea, Carlisle," said Jasper, "About Alice becoming one of us,"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. Jasper told him the whole story.

"Tomorrow? You sure you're ready for this Alice?" he asked.

"Very sure!" I said.

"OK, then, let's go and tell the others," said Carlisle.

**Yay! The next chapter will be out very soon! I have started to write it!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, here's the next Chapter!**

**I had fun writing this one!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**AND REVIEW!!!! Pwease, with cherries on top!**

Carlisle called his family all down. It was obvious on their expressions tat they had overheard what we had been talking about. Esme and Emmett greeted me normally, but Rosalie just stood there, as still as a statue, saying nothing.

"Oh, Alice! Welcome to the family! Said Esme.

"Well, I'm not there yet!" I said.

"Yay! Another little sis!" teased Emmett, and he patted me on the head. He was enormous. His strong muscular figure made me look like a tiny little ant.

"Tomorrow, Huh?" said Emmett.

"Yep!" I said, and Rosalie growled. Emmett turned and faced Rosalie, "Leave her alone, she just wants to be with Jazz," said Emmett. Rosalie said something in reply, but it was too low for my human ears to hear. Only 18 hours to go! Then finally I would be able to live in peace with Jasper. Bella and Edward had come to join us now.

"Hey," they said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, Alice, come with me," said Jasper, and I followed him into his room. I sat down on his bed with him.

"So, the weather forecast says that it will be sunny in about 3 hours," he said. What did anything have to do with the sun? "I need to show you something then," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"What happens to me in the sun," he said.

"What happens?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, and then he smiled.

"So what will it be like exactly," I asked, "Tomorrow's event?"

"Painful, Alice. For every minute of the process, you will want to die. It's an awful burning pain. Then when it's over, you will be craving for blood," he said.

Burning pain to be with Jasper. I could handle that. Anything for him.

"Alice, you seem a little anxious. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I just wonder if I will be able to make it through the first year," I replied.

"You're not worried about pain?" he asked.

"No Jasper. Why should I be?" I asked.

"It's going to be dreadful Alice," he replied.

"I'm ready,"

"Let's just hope so," he said. Then I crawled up onto him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Jasper," I sighed and then kissed him. He kissed me back, but carefully. With one wrong move, he could kill me. So that was why I should be changed as quickly as possible.

For the remainder of those 3 hours, we looked around the house. He showed me Carlisle's study, Edward and Bella's room, the door of Rosalie's and Emmett's room, because they needed privacy and just other small rooms like the unused bathroom. I also listened to Edward playing a few songs. It turned out that he had been teaching Bella the piano. She was pretty good too. We went for a short walk outside, just when the sun was about to come out. He took me on his shoulders further away from the place, where we could still see the clouds.

"OK, you ready?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yep!" I said.

"OK, here goes," and 2 seconds after that, the sun shone on him. I gasped in shock, and for a moment there, I forgot to breath. Sparkles coming from Jasper. It looked like he was a diamond. So beautiful and perfect.

"Jasper!" I cried in shock.

"Yeah, it is something isn't it," he said, standing there normally.

"Wow, Jazz! That's so cool!" I said, and I reached for his arm, and it was still as cold as usual. "Will I be able to do that?" I asked, smiling.

"Every Vampire can, Alice," He said. I sighed.

"I can't wait!" I said, "15 hours and I'll be on my way to becoming one of you!" I said.

"It should be great afterwards though," he said.

"You don't sound happy," I accused him.

"I just don't want you to be in pain, Alice. I love you he said," and I kissed his sparkly face.

I didn't want to say it, but I was silently nervous. I new he could feel it though. He knew that I was thinking differently. But he could also feel, behind my nervousness, the complete love I had for him, and how I wanted to be with him forever. He knew that.

"Are you sure, Alice?" he asked, "You do seem a little nervous," he said.

"It's just I don't like pain that much, but I will be OK," I said.

"I love you Alice," he said.

"I love you too," I said. And with that, we walked back into his house, hand in hand. Nothing much had happened when we had gotten there. Apparently they had been talking about tomorrow's event quite a bit. Even though tomorrow was a school day, I was getting out of it. I couldn't wait. Jasper could also feel my excitement, and he smiled at me. I smiled back up at him.

Jasper took me home that day. He insisted on walking me up to my house. Charlie was home, and he answered the door.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "This is Jasper," I tried to say, calmly.

"Arr, yes, I see," said Charlie, really not wanting Jasper in the house.

"Hello, Chief Swan," said Jasper, like a gentleman should.

"Just call me Charlie," he said.

"Well, I just came to drop Bella off. Have a nice day Charlie," he said, and walked off after giving me a quick hug.

"He is a nice man Alice," said Charlie.

"I know," I said, and couldn't help smiling at the thought of him.

"Just don't get carried away, Alice… you know what I mean. Don't… it's too early," he said. Oh God no! Not the sex talk!

"No Dad, please don't. I don't even want to do that. And besides, I'll be away from him for a while. I'll survive," I said. Luckily I was a good liar.

"Fine then, just keep safe," he said.

"I will," I said.

After that, I cooked dinner then did my homework that was due tomorrow, even though I wasn't going to be there, ever again. I was just bored and wanted to remember this homework for the rest of my existence. Maybe I could frame it somewhere. English homework. It was very easy and I finished it in 10 minutes. Then I took a shower and went to bed.

Jasper didn't come that night, and that night, I had another dream.

All of Jasper's family was there, but different. They all had red eyes, and surrounding them were drained bodies. 50 or more of them. I stared at them in shock, especially when Jasper said, "You next."

I woke up then, sweating and gasping. I looked around for Jasper, but he wasn't there. I wondered why, I could do with some of his calm on me now. But it was too late in the morning to go back to sleep. It was 7:00am, and I was supposedly going on a plane in 2 hours, so I had to hurry. I quickly stuffed the homework from last night into my suitcase.

I quickly ran downstairs and ate breakfast. Just some toast with jam. Then I went back up stairs and brought my 2 large suitcases down to the front door. Charlie woke up then.

"Oh, Alice. I'm going to miss you," he said. "Did you tell Renee that you were coming?" he asked, just making sure.

"Yup!" I said, and I had. I called her last night and she was very happy. I really was going to miss them. Truly.

"Well then, bye Alice," he said, and gave me a big hug. I returned it, and started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Charlie asked. "You're not leaving me for ever?"

"No, I'm just tired and emotional at the moment. It will pass." I said.

"OK, then. Have a good flight," he said.

"Have a nice day at work!" I said, still quietly sobbing to myself. And then I stepped outside to the rainy world.

The trip to Jasper's place seemed like the longest trip I had ever taken. Maybe I was driving slower than usual. When I finally arrives there, he was waiting for me outside, drenched in the rain.

"Hey Alice," he said, I couldn't tell what mood he was in.

"Hey Jazz!" I said, excitedly.

"So soon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. It should be alright. I can survive the pain!" I said.

"You really are optimistic," he said, and smiled. "Maybe that will be your gift," he added.

"Gift?" I questioned. "What gift?"

"Well you know how Edward reads minds?"

"Yeah,"

"And I change emotion?"

"Yeah,"

"They are our special gifts. Carlisle says that once transformed, the person bring one of their talents from when they were a human and it becomes more defined as a Vampire. For example, Esme is super kind and Rosalie… well you know Rosalie. And Emmett brought his strength," he said.

"Oh! I get it," I said.

"Yes, well, you're getting drenched out here! Let's go inside," so he grabbed my things out of the truck and took them inside for me. Ad I walked in there, I looked at my surroundings again. Only a few more minutes and then a few days and I would be happy. Jasper put my stuff up in his room for the moment. Then Carlisle and Esme came to greet me.

"Hello, Alice," said Carlisle.

"Hey, Alice. How are you today?" asked Esme. All of them seemed a little less vibrant as usual.

"I'm great, thanks! How are you?"

"Fine," said Esme.

"When shall we start?" asked Carlisle.

"Soon. Can I talk to Jasper first, though?"

"Sure. Just tell us when you are ready though," he said, and in a blur they were away.

"Can we go to your room, Jazz?" I asked.

"OK," he replied, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"That would be great," I said. So he put me on his back, and he went up to his room. It felt so good. I couldn't wait until I got to do that.

"Excited?" he asked

"A little," I said.

"That's good," he said.

"Why didn't you come in my room last night?" I asked him.

"Um… I thought you would like some thinking time." He said.

"Yeah, I did. How is Carlisle… doing this?" I asked.

"Differently this time. He was going to inject a syringe into your heart, filled with his venom," he said, so calmly. I shuddered.

"Don't like needles?" he asked.

"Not really, but it would make the process quicker, I guess."

"It will," he replied.

"Shall we go down now?" I asked.

"If you would like to, Alice, of course we can," he said.

So he put me back on his back, and we ran down stairs. Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Just follow me in here please," and he took me to the upstairs living room. "OK, just lie on the lounge and get comfy," he said. And I waited, nerves building up.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine," I said. Edward and Bella had come in now.

"Hey Alice!" said Bella, "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, a little nervous," I replied.

"Hey, Alice," said Edward.

"Hey Edward," I said, and smiled. Then Carlisle came over again with a syringe in his hand. It looked like it was made up of steel. Scary looking.

"OK, Alice. Are you very sure you want this?" he asked.

"Very," and I looked up at Jasper and smiled.

"OK, 1…2…3," and he injected it into my heart. But the moment it went in, I saw a vision.

Three other people where there. They were all Vampires, each with Red eyes and very pale skin. Surrounding them were bonfires, 7 of them. Each of my future family members was allocated a fire to be burnt in.

As the vision came to a close, I screamed, not only because of the fire burning in my heart, but because my family members were about to die.

I screamed again, but this time only for the pain. It was moving from my heart, to my shoulders. Soon, my stomach was burning. This was much worse than I had imagined. Horrible, like torture.

And when the fire was covering my whole body, I fell unconscious.

**Squee!!! So exciting! **

**Me as the author can't wait to write more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pwease?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay!**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**This chapter shall be in Jasper's POV. **

**Here goes!!**

**JPOV**

"OK, 1…2…3," and then Carlisle ejected the Venom in to my poor Alice's heart. It jolted her heart, and it started to beat harder. I worried for her. It would be so painful for her. But then I heard Edward gasp. He covered his mouth with is hands and whispered, "No." Suddenly, Alice Screamed.

"Alice!" I said, but I doubted she could hear me. She screamed again, but this time in agony.

"She's fine, Jasper. Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"She had a vision," he whispered quickly.

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"3 other Vampires, coming right now to kill us. They are here for her." And he pointed at Alice.

"No," I mouthed, as Alice squirmed. Edward then called everybody else down and told them the news.

"Rosalie, protect Alice. We need Jasper's help," he said. I didn't want to be separated from Alice. It was just too hard.

"Jasper, we must go or we will all die, including her," said Edward.

"Coming," I said. I and ran outside with everyone but Rosalie.

No on was there yet. But we waited. Carlisle swore that he could smell them coming, and we could to. I hadn't taught the others to fight yet, so I was the one with the experience.

"Good luck, guys," I said, as they came into view. They were coming quickly, and I could feel the anger and bloodlust in them. Edward whispered so that only we could here him.

"Alice's vision was right. They want to kill us," said Edward. Esme and Bella both gasped, just like Edward had earlier.

They continued to walk up to us. One had long, wavy bright red hair. The other one was shirt less, with blond hair. And the other one was a pale brown with black hair. They looked frightening, even to us.

It was obvious that they knew about Alice.

"They can smell her," said Edward, "They know what is happening to her." He said.

I nodded, and I was ready to prance at them. For the first time in a long time, I felt fear.

Carlisle started by talking, "Hello. This is my family, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, and I, Carlisle," he said, calmly.

"Hello," said the brown one. He looked like their leader.

Silence.

"We don't come for a fight. But we can smell the human in the… house. I see your turning her," he said again.

"Yes, but that is none of your business," said Carlisle. I could tell this was getting bad.

But then the shirtless one spoke, "But I'm afraid it is our business," he said. "That is the best blood I have smelt in my entire existence. It's a bit hard to turn down now," he said.

"You stay away from here!" Someone yelled. Then I realised that it was me.

"No. She's mine. There is still blood in her body, and if I get there quickly, it will still be as good." And then he made the run for it, but as soon as he had thought it, Edward was in front of him. I decided to take on the red head, Emmett got the other one.

I lunged toward her, she was good, no untrained newborn. I could give her that. She went for my head I was too quick for her and ducked. Bella then was helping me; she was standing opposite of me, fighting her when she got the chance. She was probably using her shield, just in case this wild vampire had any supernatural powers like Edward and I did. Esme was helping Emmett, and they were going very well. Already, the other vampire's arms were off, and he was running around kicking every where. Edward was doing well, and was able to know where he was coming from all of the time. So he should do well.

But I had to focus on my fight. This one was not easy. Luckily it was two against one. It was very hard because the sound of Alice's desperate heart beats were distracting me. They were also distracting the ones we were fighting as they looked fierce and dangerous. Their black eyes only focused on getting past us, and they were getting pretty close.

Bella could tell that I was getting slightly distracted by the sound of Alice, so she helped me when the red head got close.

"Thanks," I whispered back, and almost milliseconds after, the red head had me at the ground. I used all my strength to get her off, and so did Bella. Hopefully it would be enough to get her off of me. I pushed her upward, and she sprang up. Emmett and Esme were going well with the brown one, and he really looked like he was about to be defeated. His arms were on the ground, and Esme had lit a fire and went to fetch the arms and burn them. Other parts of his body were missing too, like his stomach had been ripped off, and a bit of his though.

Edward and Carlisle going well too, they almost had him, and if we finished this one off, I would go and help him.

Suddenly, the red head came near me again, and I whacked her in the face, causing a loud, thunderous bang, and her eyes to fall out. I kicked them into the fire. Now she was blind, and we could get her more easily. Bella and I came at her from both sides, and started tearing her apart. First the arms, then the legs, and then we tared at the remaining body. Bella lit one more fire, and I chucked the remaining parts in there. Bella ran over to help Emmett and Esme, while I helped Edward and Carlisle. They were doing well, so I helped to finish it all of. So I grabbed his head, covering his eyes as much as possible and Esme and Emmett did the rest. Well, mostly Emmett. I made a new fire, and we burned them. Now the incense of burnt Vampires was every where. But we still had one left.

The three of us went over to finish this one off. It was very simple; we just held him still and killed him. Then added more bit of broken Vampire to the fires. I could hear some of them screaming, but it wasn't to do them any good. They were gone, and my Alice was safe.

"Alice," I said, and ran straight back into the house with Carlisle while the others rejoiced.

"Rose, you can go now," I said, and she ran straight out of the room. Alice's heart was beating very fast. I only hoped she was OK. I sat by next to her, holding my arms around her, she was still squirming slightly. It just hurt me to think that my little perfect angel was in pain. I loved her so much, and I just wish that I could have been a human for her, so she didn't have to go through this pain. I would have gone through anything, only to be with her.

So for the two days, I sat by her side, never leaving. Emmett wanted to play cards with me, because Rosalie didn't want to, Carlisle was working in his study, Esme was shopping with Bella, and Edward just couldn't play a card game without cheating to save himself. So it was just him and me. We played go fish, and as usual, I won. I just had that skill, for guessing. After the 48th game, and me winning each and every one of them, Emmett lost it. He threw the cards in the air and said, "I give up!" and stormed off. He left me laughing and chuckling to myself.

2 more hours, and Alice's heartbeat changed.

It's started to beat harder and faster.

"Carlisle, she's almost ready," I said, knowing that Carlisle would be able to hear me, and in a flash, he was by my side.

"Good, not too long left now, Jasper. Maybe a couple of hours," he said. I sighed in relief. In a few hours, my Alice would be back with me!

But different.

She wouldn't be the same for a few more years, and I had to get used to that fact. Her perfect, complicated blue eyes would be no more. They really were beautiful. I wondered if she could hear me.

"Alice," I said, "Alice, I'm here with you," I added. Her breathing got more quicker.

"Jasper," she gasped out, I could hear the pain in her poor voice, but already, her voice was different. More perfect then before, if that was possible. More like bells.

"It's alright, Alice. It's almost over," I said, but she didn't reply. I could see that she looked different already too. Her ivory skin was much more paler now, and it matched mine. I touched her, and there was only a hint of warmth now, nothing like the old human warmth that she used to have.

After 1 more hours, her heart changed again. From fast, to the speed of hummingbirds wings. It was almost done, and I sighed with joy.

But what if my Alice was dangerous too us? What would we do then? I would have to protect everyone from her, my love. Maybe she would be a nice controlled newborn like she said she would be. Though I had never heard of a nice and controlled newborn. We could train her, and she would be fine.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper," said Edward, who was suddenly standing next to me. "Her thoughts are fine. She shouldn't be that much trouble," he said, and he smiled at me.

"She must be in so much pain," I said, and sighed. The rest of the family had come down now, except for Esme and Bella.

"It's almost over Jasper," he said, and with that, I heard a short, thump… thump thump… of her heart, and it stopped.

And with that, Alice opened her blood-red eyes.

**Squee!**

**That one was fun to write too!**

**But, I must admit, I really suck at writing fight scenes!**

**I hope you enjoyed it though. Tell me what you thought!!!**

**Pwease Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

I don't know how long it had been but now the pain was getting worse. It was awful. I could hardly stand it; all I needed now was Jasper by my side. He probably was sitting next to me, watching me burn. He must have been because I felt very calm, even though it felt like someone had thrown me into a fire.

Suddenly, I could start hearing the world around me. I was listening to Jasper and Emmett play a game of cards. Jasper was winning.

Then, without any warning, my heart started to beat faster. I heard Jasper call Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she's almost ready," he said, and I felt relieved to hear his voice so close.

Good, not too long left now, Jasper. Maybe a couple of hours." Hours? I would be burning for hours? But I would do anything for Jasper. I lay there in pain, it was horrible. But now, it was even worse. My throat was burning too, I was thirsty.

"Alice?" said Jasper, and as I heard this I started breathing quicker. Knowing that if I said anything, I would loose control, but I didn't care. Only a few more hours.

"Jasper," I shrieked out in pain, but my voice was different. More soft and bell like than before. I decided that I wasn't going to talk again until this was done.

"It's alright, Alice. It's almost over," he said, and his comforting words made me feel a little better, yet I still lay there burning.

All of a sudden, the pain started to leave me by the fingertips, ever so slightly though. It was also leaving my toes. The pain was leaving me very slowly, but I was grateful. Yet, when the pain moved from my hands, my heart just got worse ad worse and worse. It was horrible. I was about to scream, but I controlled myself.

It felt like it had taken ages, but soon, the burning was only in my heart and throat. My heart was going really fast, and it hurt like hell, or worse.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper," I heard Edward say, "Her thoughts are fine. She shouldn't be that much trouble," he must have been answering something that Jasper had thought of.

"She must be in so much pain," said Jasper. Well that was an understatement.

"It's almost over Jasper," said Edward, and with that, my heart stuttered, and thumped a couple of times then stopped.

I opened my eyes and stared into the bright world. But I was seeing something else at the moment. Jasper was taking me hunting in 5 minutes and 38 seconds, Bella and Esme would walk through the door in 47 seconds, Edward would then take Bella to their room, and Emmett would come down in 7 seconds to see me. Then I was back to the real world. It was so bright and clear. I looked around and saw the faces of my new family. They were much more defined now then what they were through human eyes, and I could hear everything! The cars on the highway, Emmett getting ready to come down in 3 seconds, Rosalie asking him to stay, Bella's Ferrari, arriving at the garage. It was so neat!

Then I eyed Jasper, and saw his perfect face. But something was different this time, he was covered in scars. Bite shaped scars. Jasper was standing in front of everyone else. Then Emmett came down. His muscles much more defined now than what they were before. I sat up, but in a blurry movement.

"Wow," I said, hearing the same, perfect voice that I had heard before. But then I felt the extreme pain of my throat, and clasped my hands around my neck. My neck was as hard as rock. I looked down at my hands, and they were pale white.

"Hey, it's the latest little sister!" cried Emmett.

"It is," I said, and then I stood up, then Jasper stepped away, but for some reason, I knew he was going to do this 10 seconds ago. Finally, Esme and Bella walked in the door carrying bags of clothes. Bella looked bored and happy to be home.

They both gasped as they walked in.

"What? What have I done?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Bella, and she ran over to Jasper. Esme followed her. The burn in my throat was severe now, very bad. But why was I seeing the future so clearly and precisely? It must have been that gift thing that Jasper was talking about.

"Jasper," I said, slightly worriedly, and he was feeling my emotions.

"Yeah?" he replied, anxiously.

"Is it normal for… us to see what's going to happen in the future?" I asked. Then he and Carlisle exchanged glances.

"Alice, you know how I was telling you about gifts?" he asked, I nodded. "Well we think you may have one too. I don't see the future. Neither do the rest of my family. Your gifted, Alice," he said.

"That's so cool," I said. I had secretly been hoping that something like this would happen. "Jasper, it hurts," I added, and I gestured to my burning throat.

"I know, we must go hunting soon," he said, "But first, I think I need to show you something."

So Jasper led me into the bathroom. As soon as I looked in the mirror, I gasped. For this was not the Alice that was there 2 days ago. This was a different Alice, one of perfection and Beauty. But my eyes, they were a frightening shade of red. I gasped, but I could see in the mirror that my skin colour matched Jaspers. I reached forward to hold his hand, but it wasn't cold. This was wrong.

"Can we go now," I said, still holding his hand, "Please!" I said, desperately now. My throat was burning, and I needed to hunt, or whatever, soon. It was horrible, and if I didn't do this… hunting thing soon, I was sure that I was going to lose control. But I couldn't help to notice, the pure emotion of relief on Jasper's face. It was like he had just been freed from a terrible trap.

"As soon as possible," Jasper said, and then I saw that in about 34 seconds time, Jasper and I would leave the house.

"Please," I said again, and put my right hand to my throat. It was as hard as stone, and cold.

"Does anyone else want to join us? Maybe give my Alice here some advice?" he asked, happier than he usually was.

It turned out that Edward, Bella and Emmett wanted to come and join us. I thought Emmett was only coming to laugh at me if I made some mistake, and I could see that that was true.

So we headed off. It was amazing! I could run so fast! Even faster than Jasper.

Jasper and I stopped at the river as Emmett though himself across it. I turned to Jasper.

"You want… me to do that?" I asked.

"You'll be fine, just take a few steps back and jump," he said. So before Jasper and I left, Edward and Bella jumped holding hands. It looked easy, so I volunteered to go before Jasper.

I lunged into the air, feeling the power in my muscles.

"Wow," I said as I landed. Jasper soon followed after. Suddenly, I throat of my throat and closed my eyes with thirst. "Ouch," I added.

"It's alright, Alice, we're almost there. Then you can hunt," he said, and he made me feel calm. Then I had another one of my visions.

"Jasper, we can't hunt where we're going," I said.

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"There will be humans! I don't want to kill anyone!" I said, and as I stared into his face, past the new mood of a happier Jasper, he was still a bit anxious.

"Don't worry Jazz," I said, "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I would see that if I was going to," and then I smiled at the thought of this cool new gift. Jasper smiled at me. He believed me.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" called Emmett. My human ears would have failed to hear that. "If we're going to be hunting somewhere else, we better get going before my little sister get's vicious," he said, and then I heard his thunderous laugh. I smiled.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"It seems safe over that way, to the north east of here," I said.

"Let's go then," said Jasper, and then we all departed. I soon caught up to Emmett. Edward was definitely the fastest here. His legs moved so much faster than ours did.

We continued running together like this until we got to a small opening. This place was safe, I could tell. And that's when I heard it, the sound of thumping hearts. It sounded so warm and tasty, but when I smelt it, it wasn't very appealing. Jasper must have seen me make a face.

"It's alright, Alice. We all have to get used to it," he said and smiled at me. But I didn't reply. I just ran straight up to the source of the sound. It was better than nothing though. I followed my instincts and raced towards this warm sound. As I got closer to it though, I saw that it was a group of elk. I didn't stop running though, and as the elk started to run away, I lunged towards the biggest one I could see. Jasper and Emmett had followed me whilst Edward and Bella had found another herd somewhere else. I sunk my teeth into it, and it felt good. It calmed down the raging burn. Emmett and Jasper were done way before me. And they remained clean. When I had finally finished, I looked down at my top and it was stained with blood.

"Oh Dear, how will I get this out?!" I yelled but Emmett and Jasper just laughed at me.

"_What's so funny?" _I said, somehow angry. I didn't know why though. Jasper suddenly stopped laughing, and Emmett tried to control himself.

"I'm so sorry Alice, please don't get angry, please?" Jasper pleaded.

"I would never hurt you Jasper," I said, wondering why he was worrying so much.

"Alice, you could loose control so easily. You are doing so well, though! Brilliantly," he said, and placed calm over me.

"Jasper, if we go west 57 miles now, in about… 2 minutes and 37 seconds, we will meet some lions," I said, looking in the future for more information.

"How ca….. Oh, I see. Thanks, let's head there now, shall we?" he said, sounding surprised by my new gift.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked.

"No, they can follow our scent easily, come on Emmett," said Jasper, and so we headed off again. When we arrived there, I could hear them and smell them. Instinctively, (with a bit of myself as well) I yelled out, "Mine!" and charged towards them. They smelt a bit different to what the elk had. The lions smelt a bit better. There were two of them, and I could see that Jasper and Emmett would let me have them both. So I dived forward to feed.

After that, I felt all sloshy and odd. I felt much better, so I just watched everyone else hunt. The others had come to join us. Edward was the fastest, so when he had finished, he had come back to talk to me.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Sloshy, but still slightly thirsty," I replied.

"But better?" he asked, very politely.

"Much," I said, and then smiled up at him.

The others finished soon after, and then we headed back off to my new house. As we ran, I thought about Charlie. Was he OK? I bet by now he would be wondering what had happened to me. He would have called Renee already to see were I was, but she didn't even know I was going there. I felt a bit sad when thinking of him. I wanted to see him again. But I couldn't. If he saw me... I don't know what would happen.

"Are you OK?" asked Jasper, obviously feeling my sadness.

"Charlie," I replied.

"Oh," he said, "You know you can't see him again?" he added.

"I know but… maybe later when I'm more controlled and the eyes are a little different," I said, "Maybe I could buy contacts."

"But it's too dangerous. And you looked so…. Different to what you did before."

"I bet he's worried sick about me," I said.

"Don't feel too bad, but it's too dangerous, he probably thinks your dead. I can send Edward over to check on him later if you would like," he suggested.

"Maybe," I said, and then sighed.

"It's alright, Alice," he said, and just when that happened, we jumped back over the river and returned to my new home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys keep me writing!**

**Just to warn you, I will be away for a while, and won't be able to post any more for a while, yet I will still be writing and you will get lots of new chapters coming soon in about 2 – 3 weeks.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!**

I jumped up all of the porch steps in one bound, feeling really happy and calm, since Jasper was here. We could now be together forever and ever. No worries would come between us like before. Well, nothing that I wouldn't see. I was very relieved to be able to protect my family from dangerous things now. It made me feel safe. I bet the others felt a bit relieved too, yet the only thing dangerous at the moment must have been me, the newborn Vampire. Secretly, I was so happy about being a Vampire. It felt really good. And I loved seeing the future. It was so cool, and I fit in with whom I loved. We were both equals, so we fit together.

I turned around to look at Jasper and the others following. I smiled up at Jasper and he smiled back, free from the torture I used to give him. So this worked out for the both of us. We were both together and he was not in pain anymore…

But Charlie?

He was probably worried sick about me. He must have also gone and told Renee about this, and she would be very upset herself. I needed to see Charlie, to tell him that I was OK. But how could I do that? It was too hard. He thought I was dead.

"Edward," I said, as we stepped into my new house.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can ask a favour of you?"

"Sure, anything," he replied.

"Can you see Charlie tonight? You know, visit him through the window and listen too his thoughts. I need to know what he's thinking, and I can't go myself," I said.

"Sure, I can go now, if you want," he said, "It's getting late... for humans that is," and then he smiled at me, a perfect crooked smile. I smiled back.

"Thankyou so much Edward! I can tell that he is worried sick about me! Why can't I see his future as easily as ours though?" I asked, questioning my new gift.

"Probably because he's a human," he answered.

"Oh," I said.

"I'll be back soon," he said, and then he left, Bella following him. I looked up at Jasper and then pounced onto his back. He seemed a bit hesitant, but when he felt my mood, he calmed down a little bit, knowing that I wasn't intending on doing anything bad to him. I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too Alice," and then I jumped off again, stepped in front of his so I was facing him and leaned forward to kiss him. It was so much better than before. He didn't need to be very careful with me; I had to be careful of him, but I was, and I would never hurt him, and he would never hurt me, He would never think of such a thing.

After kissing near the front door for about 6 minutes, I saw that Edward and Bella had arrived at Charlie's now. They had taken his Volvo. They were hiding behind a bush near the kitchen. I saw Charlie's face in there too, stained with tears. Behind that I could see the fear and worry in his eyes and facial expressions. If he was bad, Renee would be much worse.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper, feeling my mood.

"They're at Charlie's," I said, "He's…. crying," I said. I would have been crying too if I could have. It felt odd not to be crying at a time like this.

"Oh Alice," said Jasper, and then he hugged me. "It's alright, it was meant to be this way, only if we wanted to be together," he said.

"I know," I said, "I thought I was ready. I guess I was slightly wrong," I said, and then I felt the burning in my throat. Jasper straightened up, holding my hips as if to retrain me from something. I felt a large wave of calm crash down on me.

"It's OK, Jazz, I wasn't going to do anything," I said, trying to comfort him, and then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He returned the favour, but I could still tell that he was being very cautious about me and making sure I wasn't going to lose control.

"They'll be leaving Charlie's in about 1 minute and 23 seconds," I said, and Jasper laughed at my preciseness. I laughed with him.

We both decided to sit out on the front porch for the remaining time. They would be here in about 6 minutes now. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper, "Are you thirsty?" he added.

"Yeah, a bit, but I'm worried about what Edward will tell us," I said, and then Jasper stared at me, dumbfounded.

"How can _control_ yourself like this!" he asked. I wondered what he meant.

"Um… What?"

"Newborns are meant to me crazy and blood thirsty for a whole year! And look at you! Sitting here talking to me like we used to when you were human!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "I'm a bad Vampire aren't I."

"No! Not at all! Your so… perfect Alice. Not a fault in you," he said, and if could have, I would have blushed.

"And your gift," he added, "It's so… you! And so useful," he said, and then smiled. I thought about my gift, since I hadn't had much time to think about it. It was so neat! I loved it. Nothing could beat this. But there had to be a catch. Something this good just didn't come and go willy nilly.

3 minutes, 27 seconds later, I heard Edwards Volvo turning the corner and off the highway. I braced myself for the worst. The future was looking grim, and I didn't know why I was seeing flickers. It was like someone was changing TV channels very quickly.

They arrived then, and I held my breath. It was weird because I didn't need any air. It just felt good.

"Alice," Edward said when he and Bella arrived at the front porch, "It's Charlie, he… thinks your dead. We saw him and he was crying. He didn't stop thinking about you the whole time we were there," he said.

"What is he going to do?" I sobbed.

"Well… He was undecided," he ended up saying. So maybe that was why my visions were all weird. Charlie hadn't _decided _what was happening yet. I could only see things that people had decided would happen. Also, Charlie's future was dimmer than my families.

"It makes sense, Alice," Edward said, answering my thoughts and viewing the visions with me, "He doesn't know what to do," Edward said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Edward," I said.

"Alice?" asked Bella.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you see my future?"

"Yeah, I can see it. Perfectly clear. Why?" I said.

"It's just… Edward can't hear my thoughts. I have a shield," she said.

"A shield? What does that do?"

"Hard to explain, but it protects me from things that happen in the mind. No one can get to me, not even Edward. But you can," she said.

"Oh, and you project it out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can project it out pretty far. I can give other people privacy from Edward this way," she said, and then nudged him. He elbowed her. They giggled together.

"Can I see?" I asked, curious.

"Sure, Alice," and then… nothing happened.

"I don't see anything. I saw that you were going to do that but I can actually see it," I said. Bella and Edward laughed.

"It's invisible. Edward, can you read her thoughts?" she asked. It was like she knew the answer.

"No, I hear nothing," he said, and then he smiled.

It was quite odd. Even though I had been talking like this, I was still thinking about a lot of things at the same time, mainly Charlie, though. Then there was the future. The future was so interesting though. It was very precise, except for that it only showed when some one had decided something. Bella and Edward were going to there room in 67 seconds to do… something, and then after that, Jasper was planning to take me to a beautiful meadow.

"Sorry, Jazz. Alice knows where you're taking her," he said, and then smiled at Jasper who sighed.

"What will we do with you?" he asked, rhetorically. He shook his head. "Anyway, let's go," he said.

On our way there, he told me to hold my breath the whole way. It was weird, but I did it. I didn't want to harm any humans, so I would be very careful today.

We got out of the car as soon as we stopped. Jasper quickly checked for humans, while I looked into the future. In 5 hours, a couple of hikers would come down here. I couldn't see anyone here now though.

"It's safe Jazz," I said, and then smiled up towards him. He smiled back.

"Well, let's go then," he said, and then we started to run. It was easy to find, since I could see that if I went in one direction I would get lost. So I kept looking for the place that Jasper was to take me too. He was in front of me, and it was very easy to follow him. We were both going so fast, and I really enjoyed it. Running was probably the third best part now. Firstly, the best part would be that I was with Jasper, and secondly, it would be the gift of being able to see the future. It was so convenient with my new little gift now. It made life so much easier, except for the fact that I was still really thirsty. I kept holding my breath though, listening to the sounds of the little birds chirping, their hearts fluttering by. Then I heard a louder heart beat. Lion? I wasn't sure so I breathed. It did smell OK, and I was thirsty.

"Jasper," I said while still running.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can I _please _hunt that lion?" I asked begging almost.

"Sure, Alice, just don't get too carried away with hunting," he said and then smiled up towards me again. We had stopped. I followed my senses and ran towards the beating heart. As I saw the lion, I didn't waste a second. I lunged toward it, and went straight for its throat. It felt nice, the blood rushing down my throat. So calming and warm. I could do this all day. When I was done, I felt pretty full and sloshy again, but still very thirsty, but a bit less that earlier. When I wiped my mouth, which was covered with blood, I joined Jasper again.

"Meadow?" I asked, knowing his answer.

"Right away," he said, smiling, and then he raced off. It didn't take us long to find the meadow, but when I got there, I saw a beautiful site.

There were wonderful flowers everywhere, and it was so colourful. The grass was so green, even greener than the normal grass back in Forks (which is very green).

"Wow," I said, "It's wonderful," I added,

"Yeah, Edward showed me this place. Him and Bella sometimes come here," he said. I stepped out onto the lush green grass.

"I didn't think it would be like this Jasper," I suddenly said, "I thought I was going to go crazy, not just sitting here and talking to you like this," I said, and then sighed, "I bet there is just something wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you, Alice! You are perfect in every way," he said, and then hugged me.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said, and then moved so my lips touched his face. Then I had one short, sharp little vision. I saw the clouds fade away, and then me and Jasper… sparkling?

Suddenly, then, the clouds opened and let a bright ray of light shine on me and Jasper. It was like my skin was a perfect diamond, glistening away in the sun. Jasper was also the same, sparkly brightly.

"Wow," I sighed as I broke away from our kiss

I lay down on the grass then and gestured Jasper to follow me. He did, and we laid there, tangled up in each other.

"I trust you Alice," he said.

"I trust you too Jasper," I said, and then I leaned forward to kiss him again. I had another vision though, this one was disturbing. The humans had decided to leave at this moment. Couldn't they wait that little extra 3 hours? They would now be here in 7 minutes.

"What's wrong Alice?" asked Jasper.

"Humans… coming… now," I almost stuttered out.

**Do you like? Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have really had trouble accessing the internet. I will continue to write lots more though!**

**Enjoy!**

For the first time in my life, I forgot how to move. I lay there straight and motionless as I flicked through the future and how to avoid what was coming. As far as I could tell, there wasn't much of a chance that I would get out of here.

"Alice? Alice! What's happening?" said Jasper, and he calmed me, but I could here the fear behind his voice, and the worry inside of me.

"Oh Jasper! They're coming! The humans. In 6 minutes," I said much to fast and lo for human ears to hear, "They changed their minds and decided to come here earlier," I said and then I stood up. The movement was so quick that it felt wrong.

"It's OK, Alice, nothing will happen to you. We will get around them," he said.

"They have split up though. It is most likely that I will hear their heart beats and become attracted to the sound," I said.

"It's not that bad Alice. Where are they coming from?" he asked.

"5 different groups, 13 humans in total. They have all started at the same point though, coming all ways. The only way we can go is…,"

"…Back," Jasper said, finishing my sentence.

"Yes, but the leads to a town," I said.

"But it's not that close to the town," Jasper said, his beautiful voice more prominent with my new senses.

"But…. So we are going back?" I asked.

"It's the only way, and then we can circle back around again," he said, calmly.

I looked into the future, seeing if anything wrong came with this plan. I kept looking, and it seemed as if we would be fine. I sighed in relief,

Jasper obviously felt my change in emotions and took action. "Let's go," he said, and then held my arm and led me even further into the beautiful meadow. It was still very sunny, so we were still sparkling like diamonds. But we had no time to concentrate on that now, we had to get moving.

Jasper's hand felt unnaturally warm. I was so used to the ice cold feel of his hard, white skin. Know as I looked down at our hands, I saw that we were now equals. Now my skin was as hard as his, and also just as pale. It gave me a sense of belonging.

"Let's," I said, and then we ran. It wasn't a long run, but it was very nice. Even though I could still feel the slightly calmed burning thirst in the back of my throat, I concentrated on the feeling of the wind on my skin and the hand that I was still holding. The hand that belonged to the love of my life. We could never be separated.

We had headed about 10 miles west, and the Jasper stopped. Of course I knew when he was going to stop, so we stopped in unison.

"We should start heading back now," he said, "Do you see any humans coming?" he asked, remaining cautious.

"No, not yet. But still, they could change their minds. We should hurry though, just in case," I said. It felt really good to know what was going to happen in the future, and it sometimes gave me a sense of comfort. If not for this gift, I would probably be hunting humans know. I smiled.

Jasper had felt the change in my mood.

"Why so happy?" he asked.

"Just thinking, about my little gift," I said.

"Little? This is very big Alice," he said, in a nice and comforting tone.

"I guess you could say that," I said, and then giggled.

Jasper shook his head.

"I don't understand," he started, "I know you just hunted, but aren't you really thirsty?" he asked.

"Well, I am thirsty. But you said that that part never goes away,"

"Only with animal blood. The human blood fills us up more and is much more satisfying." He said, serious now.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Let's head off. Tell me if you see something," he said, and so we ran off again.

So far I hadn't seen anything. No humans coming, nothing too bad. So I focused on my family, trying to look into their futures.

Rosalie and Emmett were in their room, just sitting and talking. Rose was about to turn the music off. Edward and Bella were at the piano. Edward was teaching Bella a few songs. She was playing really well. Better than I ever could. Renee put me in lessons, but I just got bored with it.

But that thought stopped me.

Renee.

My mother whom I would never be able to see again for her safety. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I felt awful. I hadn't really thought much about her before I made this rash decision to trade my mortality for something better.

Or was it better?

"Alice? You seem… troubled about something. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Renee," was all I could say. It was really weird though. We could concentrate on running and not running into things while having a serious conversation. Jasper sounded like we were just sitting down on his bed talking. Not running and dodging trees.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's alright, Jazz Maybe, in a few years I could see her again," I said, but then I thought of the phone call that Charlie had made when I had disappeared from him. He had already told Renee that I had… died.

It was a sad thing to leave him with.

"I don't think so, Alice. She will know that something is up," he said, and I couldn't disagree with that.

"I guess so," I said, and that ended our short conversation.

Well, it was good that I hadn't killed anyone yet. No one was going to change paths – yet – and we were almost back. I sighed in relief.

So I decided to look back on the futures of my loved ones.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the lounge room, flicking through channels. Nothing was on. Rosalie and Emmett were going to the garage to look at their cars, and Edward was still teaching Bella the piano.

We would be their in about 2 minutes, and I was very happy that I hadn't killed anyone.

Suddenly, I could see Edward listening to thoughts. He looked… worried. He and Bella then went outside to check out the source of the thoughts.

Then suddenly, they vanished.

I panicked when Rosalie and Emmett left too.

"Jasper!" I almost yelled, louder than necessary.

"Alice? What's wrong? What do you see? Any humans?"

"No! Its worse," if I were a human I would have choked when I saw Carlisle and Esme vanish too, "I can't see them, Jasper!"

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Our family! Hurry!" I said. Though Jasper's calming presence was still on me, I could still panic.

"Gone?" he said in disbelief, and then sped up slightly faster. I followed.

As we reached the house, I felt comforted that my family was standing outside, looking unharmed, but scared.

The thing that worried me the most was that I still could see them.

In front of them were 6 enormous wolves. I then saw Jasper's future disappear too, along with mine.

Why did they look so frightened? They were just wolves. Couldn't they kill them?

Edward answered my question and looked behind at me.

"Werewolves," he said, in a slow voice. But where was the full moon? Edward didn't answer that one.

"The treaty," I could hear Carlisle say, "We forgot about the treaty," he said, slowly and calmly.

I could here Emmett whisper to Rosalie, "Yeah, we could take 'em." Rosalie just shook her head.

And Bella and Esme just stood there, as still as statues.

As I listened closer, I could hear that Edward was talking to them. So they must be werewolves. They had thoughts which could only make them human.

"We are so sorry," I could here him say, "It was her choice, and she only did it because she loved one of us," and he gestured to me and Jasper, "Please don't harm us," and then he listened to some more of their thoughts. Then after a while, Edward responded, "Yeah? Well you're the ones that broke the treaty first! You told her about us in the first place."

OK, I was pretty lost here.

The only person that told me about all this was Jacob.

He told me stories.

He told me about his decedents.

Werewolves?

Jacob… Black… a werewolf?

I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't know why, but I my mouth suddenly opened on its own accord to say something.

"Jacob?" I asked, in a soft, calm voice. Only calm because of Jasper.

I saw one of the wolf's turn and look at me. It shook its head as if in disappointment.

"Please," I heard Edward plead, "It is only fare now. We are equals. You broke it and we broke it," then silence for a few moments. "Well if that's the only resolution, we will have to fight."

I could hear a few of my family gasp in the group, but I wasn't one of them. I was just still, not even breathing. The wolves didn't smell appetizing at all. They smelt yucky.

Again, my mouth opened up again to speak, "Please no!" it shouted, in pleading, "It's my fault! Kill me if you must," I said, and put my hands up as if in surrender.

Jasper beside me grabbed me shoulders and whispered in my ear, "No, Alice. You could never do anything like that to me,"

If I were still human, I would have been balling my eyes out.

"If you want one Cullen, you have to get though the rest of us," Said Edward, and the words he had said made me happy. Alice Cullen.

**I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!!! I'm back!**

**I've been writing heaps, and here is the next chapter for you!**

**Sorry I haven't been on in ages, it's just been a hard time.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. It right in the middle of getting written!**

**Enjoy and Review!!!**

I had never actually thought that much about how I would die, but when I looked upon the faces of the 6 enormous werewolves, I could pretty much see the whole of my life flash through my eyes slowly. My human memories were very blurry, and were hard to get clear copies of.

But the thing that Edward had said last had comforted me, even though this whole thing was my fault.

I could see through Jasper's eyes that he was calming the wolves. I didn't notice much of a difference, since I was with him all of the time.

It hurt me to see Esme, so kind and caring, standing next to the front behind Edward. I couldn't imagine her fighting.

And then Bella, my adopted sister. She was very nice.

We were all going to die because of me.

Me and my foolish needs to join the vampires only to be with Jasper forever. Even through the calm, I felt sad. I wanted to cry, but these new eyes would never bear another tear again.

Jasper noted my change in subconscious mood though. "Alice, I love you," he said to cheer me up.

"I love you too, Jasper," I said. He smiled softly towards me. But it didn't help me that much. I still felt sad, even though he was sending waves of calm over me.

Meanwhile, Edward was still having conversations with the wolves.

"It was her choice," he reminded them, "We didn't do anything to make her mind up," Edward argued. I could hear a strange hint of fear in his perfect, bell like voice.

I was still angry that I couldn't see anything. It was getting really annoying. I felt so helpless without my visions, so lost.

But even as I stared into the eyes of the great wolves, I could tell that they were ready to prance, vision or no vision, it was inevitable.

Edward whispered something, "Get ready," he said.

I was suddenly even more scared than before. I stood still, unmoving. I looked like a statue, and so did Jasper, who was posed to kill. I had never seen this look on his face before. It was full of bloodlust.

I was stronger than the rest of them, but I was not experience. I was only a few hours old for goodness sakes! How did they find out so quickly?

All I could think of was Jacob. Him? I werewolf? Scary. Charlie must have told Billy that I had suddenly died, and he told Jacob.

I should never have asked Jacob about the Cullen's. Then he wouldn't know anything.

"Go," Edward whispered, 1 second before they jumped.

But only five of them jumped, one stayed put. I realised that the one howling to the sky was Jacob, the one I had betrayed.

I could tell that Jacob had liked me. We had been good friends. And now he was a werewolf.

I concentrated on the incoming monsters most of the time though. There was more of us, so we had that advantage.

But I couldn't see them, so they had lost a fighter automatically.

I watched Jasper closely, and he was far by the best fighter there. Edward was almost just as good. I tried to stay back as far as possible, and Jasper was trying to protect me. They were all moving so fast that I could barely see them

But Jacob still sat there. He had stopped howling now.

I couldn't risk talking to him now though, he might get upset, and kill me.

I still stood behind the rest, watching what they were doing.

Jasper's gift helped everyone a lot. He looked like he was born to do this job, to fight. He looked so comfortable fighting. The wolf he had been handling was almost dead.

But I didn't want them to die. I didn't want anyone to die because of me.

Jacob looked up and me and then howled again, in agony. He was standing now, but it looked like he was getting ready to charge me.

I leaned down into a hunting crouch, ready to spring. The wolf dived over towards me, but I was too quick and had backed away.

"Jacob," I pleaded, "No, please don't do this," I said, as I ran quickly to the left, away from everyone else.

But it looked like he didn't care. He was looking depressed. He snarl that came from his mouth showed how he cared.

"They're not bad people," I said, and he snorted. I knew that this was going to do no good at all, but I would try, "It _was_ my decision," I said. And he stopped. "I don't want to hurt you," I said.

Jacob ran off into the bushes. I waited there, stunned. Had he given up?

Suddenly a man walked up to me. It was Jacob, and he was human, wearing only denim jeans.

Sure the sound of his heartbeat was appetizing, but I had already hunted, and he didn't smell _that _good.

"How could you do this?" Jacob asked.

"I… didn't know… they didn't tell me about you," I said.

"That has nothing to do with it," he said, "They broke the treaty."

"What treaty? What happened?" I asked.

"You happened Alice," he said, "You're the reason that we are here. The treaty said that if they changed another human, that we would fight, like we would have if the treaty was not intact."

I didn't know what to say. "Jake, I'm so sorry," I said. "I don't want you to die, nor do I want your friends to die," and I gestured toward a number of injured wolves. "It didn't have to be this way. You were out numbered."

"But it did Alice. It's our nature to kill your kind," he said.

"But, you broke it first. You _told _me about all of this," I said.

He was speechless. He knew what he had done.

"Yes… I did break the treaty. But I didn't know that it was real then," he said.

"You still broke it," I said, being stubborn.

"I guess," he said, looking down at the ground. "But I didn't know that the treaty really existed. It was all a myth to me then."

"I see," was all I was fit to say at the moment.

The others were still fighting. I thought that we should all just get together in a big happy circle and get over it. So what if someone turned another into a Vampire. Was it going to hurt them?

"Why can't we just tell them too stop?" I asked, and it sounded like I was begging.

"Because they've been waiting for a good fight for so long now," he replied.

"I can't watch my friends and family die like this, Jacob! I bet you can't either," I said.

He paused and looked over towards the other wolfs, some lying on the ground waiting to die.

"No, I don't like watching this. So maybe I should just start to fight you myself," He said, and then turned around.

"No, Jacob! Please don't!" I pleaded, "The only reason I'm like this is because of Jasper over here. I love him Jacob, and I don't want him, my new family, or your friends to die… because of me."

He stared at me, "I don't want you to die either, Alice. Or at least, I didn't." he said. "When I was told by Charlie that you were missing, I had already become a werewolf. I knew that there had to be a bit more to that story than I had known. Then I remembered when I had told you about us and the fact that you had asked me at an odd time, just because you were curious. I knew that you had something to do with them," and he gestured towards my family. They were fighting well. I could see Jasper standing next to a near dead body of a wolf, lying there whimpering in pain.

"So I spied on you, and I saw you as one of them. I ran back to the pack and told them that the Cullen's had changed a human." He said.

"And here we are now," I whispered quietly, not knowing for sure that he would hear me. He nodded though.

"And it comes down to this," he said.

"No Jacob! Stop! I'm begging you!" I yelled.

"There's nothing else that we can do here, Alice. I don't want to kill you, I only want what's best for the humans that we are protecting. Your bloodsucker friends broke the treaty," he said.

That did it.

I lunged towards him, instinctively throwing my arms at Jacob, trying to kill him. Suddenly, he changed form and this giant wolf appeared in front of me. I gulped, but kept hitting him.

I'd never felt like this in my life, so angry and full of bloodlust, but when Jasper felt what I was feeling; he calmed me, and made me happy. I suddenly lost focus and found myself on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed and thrashed around on the ground.

The wolf howled, and lifted his giant paw up in front of me, ready to kill.

**Cliff hanger! Don't worry; I'll post the next bit ASAP!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! It's the next Chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Wow, you've all been so nice and have been reviewing. Seriously, if no one reviewed this, then I wouldn't know what to do! Thank you all so much!**

**OK, I've had this idea.**

**I thought that I could re-write this whole thing, but as Jasper's point of view? You know, start a new fan-fic. I would like to hear your thoughts on this, and your criticism is always welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

As I stared into the black eyes of the giant wolf, I saw my life flashing before my very eyes.

Most of the memories were my old dim-lighted human memories. One's that were blurry and could not compare to the clarity of the newer memories. My favourite human memory was when I first met Jasper. He was the only reason that was here right now, wit him.

And killing werewolves.

Suddenly I was staring back into the present. I was lying straight, my back flat on the ground. I wasn't moving, I had forgotten how to do that. Suddenly, in my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper, leaping up onto the wolf that was about to kill me. His graceful jump made it hard to look away from him. But I had to get up and help him as much as possible.

This would be hard though. Jacob was my friend. We were good mates.

And he was about to kill me.

And I tried to kill him.

It was obvious that we were not friends anymore, and it was also obvious that he was sad about it.

"Stop!" someone yelled. And then I realised that it was me. Jasper and the wolf turned to look at me.

"Why do we have to fight?" I said, angrily. Growling almost. "Can't we just be friends and get over it?"

But the wolf just stared at me and shook his head at me.

"No, Jacob, you listen to me," I said, as if I could hear what he was thinking. "The Cullen's turned me into a Vampire. So what? The only bad thing that we had expected was that Charlie would be sad…" And as I said this I shuddered slightly. "… about me leaving and then after a few years he would get over it," I said, every word hurting me as realization came into view.

I would/ could never see Charlie again for his safety. As much as it would hurt me, it would hurt him to see me this way, with the scary red eyes and perfected features. He would think I was a ghost and run away screaming.

I stood up, trying to make my point obvious. Again Jacob ran off into the bushes. 30 seconds later he came back again in his human form.

"You know, it would be _so _mush easier if I could talk to you as a wolf," he said,

"Well the fact is that you can't," I said.

He ignored that. "We can't let this go, Alice. My ancestors made a treaty with these bloodsuckers many, many years back. It's not about to make any exceptions," he said, authority in his voice.  
I took a quick glance back at the others. They were almost done. The wolf that Edward had been fighting was lying on the ground like Jasper's, it's breathing slowing. Esme wasn't done yet, but it didn't look they would be finished soon without help. Rosalie and Carlisle were having the same progress.

"Look over there, Jacob," I said, almost angrily. "Your friends are all dying now. Why keep fighting?" I asked.

"And it's your fault, Alice. I don't want to fight you, but now that the treaty is broken, there is nothing that can be done about it," he said,

"Your friends are lying there nearing death and all you can care about killing a bunch of Vampires that have no interest in killing you," I said, "You a wonderful friend then," I said, sarcastically.

Jacob looked down, I'd obviously hurt him physically and emotionally. I could see that he was sad about what he had to do. It looked and sounded like what he was about to do was forced on him.

As I took another closer look at him, I saw blood on his shirt.

"I don't want you to die," he said, "But I don't control this pack. It's him you want," he said and pointed to the largest wolf their, "He's the alpha."

But I wasn't listening to him anymore. The sound of his and the others hearts were overpowering everything else. The burn in the back of my throat went wild as I stared at Jacob's chest.

"No, Alice!" said Jasper.

"What's happening…. Oh," said Jacob as he took 3 steps back, away from me.

My mouth was watering as I stared into his black eyes. Jacob's scent was yuck, more like that of an animal then that of a human. But the sight of the blood made me shudder. I tried closing my eyes, but my throat burned on. If it weren't for the really unappetizing smell, then I would have charged at him as soon as I saw and smelt the blood.

I opened my eyes again, but the wound had already cleared up. Odd. How did they heal so quickly?

But the blood was still there, almost dry.

"She's loosing it!" I heard someone close call. And it was true; I was close to loosing it. I was almost shaking with my craving for his blood. Even though it smelt really bad.

"Stop her!" someone yelled.

Then I heard someone whisper to themselves, "Go get 'em Alice," they said. I thought it was Rosalie.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, even the wolves. But I controlled myself. I wasn't in any mood to hunt Jacob. He was my friend, and I wanted no one to die today.

I felt sorry for Jacob's friends lying near death on the ground, panting loudly. I wished that there was a way to compromise, to let this all go.

But Jacob seemed so against it. What really had happened all those years ago?

Suddenly, Edward spoke up. "No, Jacob, you are the true Alpha, the one with the only right to change the treaty."

OK, now I was really confused. If we all survived this, I would need a big explanation later.

I turned to Jacob and gave him a pleading look. The wolf that he had pointed too earlier looked upset about something, like he did not like what was going on one bit.

Jacob looked troubled. "No," he said, "It's Sam you what."

"No, Jacob," said Edward, "You're Jacob _Black. _The True Alpha of your pack,"

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. It looked like he didn't want to have this decision.

"You bit a human," he said. "You broke the treaty."

"And it wasn't our decision. She wanted this for herself, and if she harms any human, you can fight us," Edward said.

Jacob still looked troubled. We sat there for a while as he thought. It was really frustrating that I couldn't see our futures from now. I needed to see to help save us and protect us from any bad things.

"Fine," Jacob finally said. "The treaty will be renewed. It is still in place, but if you do anything else like this again, we _will _fight back," he said in a threatening tone. I felt a wave of relief was over me, though the calm that Jasper was sending through me. Or maybe he was sending the relief towards me.

I looked down towards the hurt wolves lying on the ground, wheezing. "What about them?" I asked in a sad tone.

"I can help," said Carlisle. "Just get them to change back into their human forms and I can help treat them," he said. I smiled.

But this couldn't all and so quickly. There had to be more of a fight involved in this.  
But there wasn't. No one remained fighting any more instead we where helping the ones that we were all planned to kill. I stayed behind with Jasper, Rosalie and Bella though. Rose and Bella didn't want anything to do with those dogs and were glad to be free of them.

"It's over?" I whispered to Jasper.

"Yes, it's over," he replied softly.

"But, it happened so quickly," I murmured, as I reached towards his hand. He smiled softly towards me, and I returned the favour.

Carlisle and Edward, both trained in situations like this, were trying to treat the wolves. Emmet stood close by and watched though, maybe in case something happened to any of them, which seemed unlikely, even though I was still blind.

Slowly, Jasper, Bella and Rosalies' futures came back to me. I watched as Bella and Rosalie ran quickly into the house.

"Shall we?" I asked Jasper softly.

"Why not?" he replied.

So we ran hand in hand in to his… our room. As we walked in, I lounged on the useless bed. I was so glad though, I would never have to sleep again. I could always be with my Jasper, and nothing would ever come between us again. We were both equals now. Together.

But I still had many, many questions to ask Jasper.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Jasper, were _did _those scars come from," I said, quietly.

I paused, but I knew that he was going to tell me. "As I said before, I came from a very different place then where we are now. A place full of war and fighting. I was in those fights, and I got… injured," He said.

"Oh," I said, thoughtfully.

We sat there on the bed in silence for about 3 hours. Emmett had returned inside, and Edward and Carlisle had taken the wolves back to La Push. They were given permission to enter their lands only this once, to help them. The wolves trusted us now, and they would never return again. Or so I thought.

I could do this forever. But there was just a little part in my mind, so small that it seemed insignificant, that wanted to go and do something. It didn't care what. But this was the playful Alice inside that wanted to get out. Suddenly, the urge to have fun grew.

"Can we do something?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure. What do you want?" he asked.

"Let's play a game,"

He looked at me, questionably.

"You know, like… a board game or something,"

"Or something," he muttered, "You would cheat," he said, and smiled.

"No I… oh," I said, smiling when I remembered what he had been talking about. "So… what can we do? Maybe we could run! Oh Yes! That's sounds like fun," I said, jumping off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh, Alice, what will we ever do with you," he said. He smiled and grabbed my hand as we ran out of the house and into the trees.

**Aww, I hope you like it! I will be writing more soon!**

**Please review! ******** I love reading all of those comments**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!!**

**Thanks for Reviewing! **

**OK, I have started to write my JPOV of this whole story. Read it to know exactly what Jasper was thinking in this story. Here's the link:**

.net/s/4849942/1/Alice_and_Bella_Swap_JPOV

**If it doesn't work, just PM me or something!**

**I still have a bit left to write to this one! If anyone has any suggestions to what should happen next, tell me! ******

**OK, here's the next bit! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Running was one of the best things to do ever. It was so fun, and I never would get tired of it. I could run like this for miles on end and never tire.

And everything felt even better if someone like Jasper was running beside you holding your hand.

I laughed and giggled as we ran through the forest. We reached the lake and let go of each others hands. I jumped and spun 3 times in the air before landing again. Jasper landed at the same time as me and we grabbed hands again, like this whole thing had been choreographed.

It didn't take long before the running turned into skipping. We skipped hand in hand for ages, until we came to a broken down tree. I giggled and smiled.

"Oh Jasper!" I said, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, and I laughed again.

He sighed, "I love you Alice."

"I love you Jasper," I said, and kissed him on the forehead.

We stopped and sat down for a bit, not bothering to go any further. We had each other, what else did we need?

"Wow, this is something else," I said, smiling.

I looked above, me, and I saw the moon. It was in a crescent shape, reminding me about Jasper's scars. I felt sorry for him about that.

He smiled, and then changed the subject. "Do you know why I didn't kill you when I first met you, Alice?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"I didn't know that you were ever trying to kill me," I said.

"Well, when I first met you, your blood was so sweet and potent. The best thing that I have ever smelt."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't like the thought of Jasper killing me. I was just happy that he couldn't kill me now.

"But the thing that stopped me was the wonderful climate of your emotions. You made me happy bubbly. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I came into your room that night to feel the same thing, to feel free."

I smiled, "I happy I helped you Jasper," I said.

"Without you I don't know what I would be doing right now. Probably lying on my bed, as I used to do every day before you came along."

"It must have been hard for you," I said, serious again, "to be around all that love. Like Edward and Bella, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. How did you cope?" I said, feeling sorry for him.

"It really was hard. Sometimes I felt like leaving and going back to my old habits, but Carlisle knew better and had stopped me. If it were not for him, I would not be here, and you would be in bed, asleep," he said, smiling.

Suddenly, I remembered the clouded vision that I had had before I was changed,

"Jasper," I asked warily, "What had happened when I was changing? I had a vision, and three vampires were coming to get me," I said. "What did I miss?"

Jasper sighed. "It's OK Alice, we got rid of them. You won't see them again," he said.

"But did any of you get hurt at all? I would hate for that to happen because of me," I said.

"I don't think so, but I was mostly paining attention to the fact that you were the one in danger," he said. I felt a tingling feeling inside. I was really happy now.

"Jasper. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for doing this for me. For loving me. I had never really thought about love before this, but when you came along, I just felt so happy, and if it weren't for those visions, I wouldn't have known what was coming," I said, relieved.

"Yes, it is a very handy gift," said Jasper, "and we are all so lucky that you have it." Jasper smiled.

"So You, Edward and I are the freaks," I said, jokingly. He laughed.

"Don't forget Bella," he said.

"Oh Yes, her little shied. That would be handy too. It's an odd gift hers though," I said.

"Yeah, like yours isn't," he said.

That did it.

I quickly ran back to the lake, which wasn't too far away, grabbed a handful and ran back. I threw it all on Jasper. He laughed.

"Two can play at that game," he said, and then sped off to the lake. I followed him. When I got there, he tried to splash me, but I neatly dodged all of the water.

"Ha!" I said, and then pushed him in the water. I laughed.

"Very funny, Alice," he said. Then he ran out of the water so quickly that I hardly got any time to react. He grabbed my back and said, "You turn," and then playfully pushed me in.

Oddly enough, the water felt really warm.

I started to splash Jasper with it, trying to splash him silly. Sadly enough for him, he didn't dodge it all as well as I could. He hopped in too, and then we just started splashing each other in the water.

I sighed happily, and floated on my back, letting the river take me back and Jasper did the same. I knew that this river would lead back to the house, so we both just lay back on it and waited.

We tried to look at each other as much as possible. When he came close to me I grabbed his hand, so we looked like 2 starfish floating in the water. I looked into the future to see when this perfect moment was going to come to an end.

"2 minutes left Jasper. We better make the most of this," I said, and smiled widely at him. I smiled his perfect smile back.

It felt like a slow trip make on the river, but eventually we made it there. I hopped out of the water first, followed by Jasper. I had noticed that all of the wolves were gone, they're scent was barely there any more. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we ran inside the house.

I smiled as everyone looked upon us on our arrival, and so did Jasper. The only one laughing was Emmett.

"What did you guys do? Get pushed in the water by a bear or something?" he said.

"Or something," I muttered, and looked up at Jasper and smiled.

We all walked back inside together, smiling and laughing.

"You make me curious, Alice," said Carlisle, after I had gotten changed into a new outfit. "How do you have so much control? It often takes years to act like you are now. You are so… mature," he said. I was only happy that I hadn't been killing humans left, right and centre.

"I have a theory about that Carlisle," said Edward, and all eyes looked to him.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"Well you know how strong emotions can affect us majorly. Well I thought that Alice had already been changed so much when she was human. So she will always love you more than anything else. That's why her thirst doesn't affect her as much." Everyone nodded at Edward's speech.

"It makes sense," said Carlisle.

I looked towards Jasper and we smiled at each other. I had always hoped that my future would be able to be like this, all perfect and happy. It was Jasper that had made all of the difference, and without him, I would probably be a lonely soul waiting for someone else to find me.

But Jasper had beaten them there. And now I was like him.

We both were not very flamboyant about are relationship. We liked to keep it low-profile. But everyone around us knew how much we really loved each other, because they loved someone like that already.

But Jasper was the light in my world, and I knew that he would never, ever leave me.

I looked into his perfect gold eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards our room.

**Aww, so cute!**

**I did have one idea for the ending, but I just wanted to know what you guys thought about it. What are your opinions?**

**Oh, and I hope you enjoy Jasper version of this! Don't forget to read it! ******

**Thanks!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm so sorry for not writing in a while!**

**At school they try to kill you with too many assignments. **

**But here's the next chapter!! I hope you like it!**

It had been one year since I had become a Vampire and I had loved every minute of it.

Well, most minutes of it.

Some days, when I was feeling anxious, I would go and check on Charlie. I had more control than before, even though when I started I had had good control. It always made me sad when I visited Charlie. Jasper would always come with me, just to make sure that I was feeling OK. Charlie still hadn't gotten over me leaving him yet. He slept with a picture of me by his bedside, and no one had entered my old room for about 2 years.

It was a sad time for me, visiting Charlie. It always brought back my human memories, even though they were so dull compared to my ones now. In fact, I could hardly remember my human life at all. It was like a human remembering a good dream that they once had. It was never as clear as you had wanted it to be.

I had considered visiting Charlie a number of times, but Jasper always told me that it was bad and that I could kill him so easy. But I knew I would be able to handle it, but what would Charlie do? Seeing me would probably give him a heart attack.

Maybe, we could come up with some random story about me being found somewhere. I had been taken back to hospital and looked after very well and to fix me all up, surgeons had to operate on my face.

I thought that it was a reasonable idea.

I had consulted Jasper, Edward and Carlisle about it, but they never gave me a straight answer, only 'It could be dangerous,' or 'He would be upset.' But I knew Charlie, and I knew that he would still love me even though I was a vampire.

My theory would work; I could see that through my visions, even though Charlie wasn't as clear to see as my new family, no humans were.

If I decided to go alone, Edward would know. He would tell everyone else and they would come to get me and tell me that it was wrong. Maybe we didn't have to tell Charlie that I was a Vampire and only tell him the lie. He would never guess what I was.

"Jasper," I pleaded one day, "Please can we go and see Charlie! I know that this will work out!" I said, and performed my most innocent little grin.

Sadly, Jasper could see past this.

"No, Alice. It is Dangerous."

"But I can _see_ that it will be fine! Please?" I begged.

I could see in Jasper's future that he was umming and arring about this.

"Go ask Carlisle. If he says yes, I will come with you," he said, and smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Yes!" I said, smiling, for I already knew what the answer was going to be since Carlisle had already heard the whole conversation.

"Can we go Carlisle?" I pleaded when I reached his study.

He sighed, "Why bother asking," he said, and then smiled.

"Oh yay!" I shouted, and then ran straight down to Jasper.

He smiled. "Let's go then," he said, and then we were off, running through the trees on our way to my father.

"I hope this goes well," He said softly.

"It will," I reminded him, smiling widely.

"I trust you," he said.

"You should," I said and then laughed.

The good thing about visiting him now was that my eyes weren't looking as scary as they were when I was first changed. They were now like Jasper's, but for this special occasion, I had put blue contacts in.

We were almost around the corner to my old house. Charlie was at home, I knew that.

"You should build him up to telling him that I'm here. I want to surprise him," I whispered.

He nodded, and I stood behind the bushes silently. Jasper knocked on the door and I took a deep breath. I could hear Charlie rising from his lounge and coming forth to see who had just knocked his door. Not many people did now though, so he was surprised. He had quit his job because he was so full of despair after my loss, and I blamed myself. I was so selfish.

He opened the door slowly, peering through the cracks to see what it was. He groaned quietly and opened it wider when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, like Jasper reminded him too much of me.

"You'll soon find out Chief Swan," he said.

"Don't call me that," he huffed.

"You know what happened…. last year," Jasper started.

"Go away," Charlie shouted and tried to close the door, but Jasper held it open.

"It's a long story but… come out," he said, gesturing to me.

So I skipped out into Charlie's view. His heart skipped a bit as he stood there stunned. I looked down, remembering that I probably looked scary and strange to him now.

But instead, he smiled wildly, forgetting about the past. Jasper stepped out of the way. "Alice? Oh Alice!" he finally shouted, and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back softly though, hoping that I wouldn't hurt him. He was crying, and was probably wondering why I wasn't. He shuddered as he touched my skin though, but he ignored it.

"What… how… when… oh Alice! I've missed you so much!" he said, and then hugged me again. I was also glad that I was able to deal with my thirst very well, because if I wasn't able to. this would have gone down very badly.

"I've missed you so much. It's such a long story," I said, and smiled.

"Alice," he said, suddenly serious, "You look different."

"As I said, it's a long story."  
"oh please tell me. And come in, I don't want you standing out there in the cold! You're freezing Alice," he said.

"I know," I said, "It's pretty cold," and I acted out a small shiver as I walked in.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Well, You know about the plane crash?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, some helicopters found my body on some island and they brought me to hospital. I was pretty beaten up, and it hurt a lot, so they had to do plastic surgery on my face to make it look better. I recovered quickly," I said, and then smiled.

He nodded again, "But you weren't flying over water? How could you be on an island?" He asked. Woops, I had missed that one.

"Did I say that?" I quickly improvised, "I meant I was found um… I'm not really sure where. Jasper might know though."

Charlie quickly turned towards Jasper, "And?"

"They found her in a small forest were most of the others died," said Jasper so convincingly.

"Um… and how did you get there?" he asked. He was so observant!

"Carlisle still is a doctor, and he was called to help some of the patients. When he saw Alice, he took her to the nearest hospitable and looked after her."

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked.

"We couldn't contact you," Jasper quickly said.

Charlie still looked like he wanted answers, but he didn't care. "Oh Alice, I'm just so glad that you're safe. Do you know how alone I've been? And when I heard of that plane crash I was distraught."

"But I'm here now, and that's what matters," I said, and then smiled as I felt the contacts disintegrate revealing a pair of golden brown eyes.

Charlie noticed it as soon as I had though.

"Alice, what's wrong with your eyes? They look like his," he said, and motioned towards Jasper.

I was in trouble now.

"Um… I'm not sure. Carlisle must have done something wrong. I really don't know."

"But your eyes were blue 2 minutes ago. What's going on?" he asked. I was getting scared, and Jasper could feel it.

"Nothing," Jasper said, "They change with the colour of the surrounding. It happens to some people. Outside was blue, and in here is a darker brown colour." "You know, I actually have heard of that," he said, and we all laughed together.

**Please Review! ******


End file.
